Summer Love
by CarelessLove91
Summary: The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens. Chap 25 up. Last Chapter!
1. Camp and Flirting

Summary:  The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

Kimberly Hart and her friends Aisha Campbell, Katherine Hillard and Tanya Sloan were waiting for the bus to show up so they can get to camp. Tanya was new to Angel Grove so it will be her first year going to camp it was the girls third year.

"This year is going to be so fun!" Kat said. The girls looked at her. Kim smiled.

"And why is that? Is because your man is gonna be there?" Kim asked talking about Kat's crush Jason. Kat rolled her eyes and hit her arm playfully with a smile.

"Oh Kimberly so um are you happy that Tommy is going?" Kat asked with a smile. The two girls started laughing at Kim's exspression. Kimberly has had the biggest crush on Tommy for the longest time and anyone could tell he liked her too but neither one would have admit it.

"No not really Tommy and I are just friends nothing more nothing less" Kim said. Aisha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah sure whatever. Tanya just watch them they will be doing some major flirtting on the bus they do it every year" Aisha said.

"They already flirt with each other!" Tanya said with a small smile.

"I don't flirt with Tommy!" Kim said.

"What about me?" Kim and the girls whirled around to see the guys standing there. Tommy had his bag over his shoulder with a smile on his face as he looked at Kimberly. He had on a white muscle shirt and all Kim could do was stare at his muscles. Aisha hit her arm trying to get her attention.

"Nobody was talking about you" Kim said with her hands on her hips. He smiled and put his arm around Kim's shoulder. Kim looked at him.

"Yes you were I clearly heard you Kimberly Hart say my name" Tommy said with a grin. Kim smiled and she rolled her eyes. She loved how cocky he was. The bus arrived and they started to get on it. Kimberly sat in the back with Tommy. Kat was with Jason, Aisha sat with Rocky and Tanya with Rocky.

"Your so cocky you know that right?" Kim asked. Tommy smiled and tilted his head.

"And that's why you love me" Tommy said leaning in closer to her. Kim pushed him back with a smile.

"You wish you had all of this" Kim said.

"Will you two stop fooling around and go out already!" Rocky said looking at his two friends. Kim raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Yeah right!" Kim and Tommy said at the same time. They both looked at each other and Kim stuck her tounge out at him. Tommy rolled his eyes. She always seemed to get to him in a good way of course. Kat and Jason were talking. Aisha snuggled up next to Rocky and the same with Tanya and Adam.

"Oh yeah and Tommy just to let you know you guys are so going down" Kim said.

"For what?" Tommy asked.

"The prank wars duh!" Kim said. Aisha and Kat started laughing.

"Prank wars? What's that?" Tanya asked. They all turned to her.

"We play pranks on each other each year the guys against the girls. It is so fun" Aisha said.

"And those two back there! Oh my god they are the prank masters, Tommy always goes for Kim and vice versa" Rocky said pointing at Kim and Tommy. They both just laughed.

"Last year on the first day of camp they put pink and green streaks in Tommy's hair" Jason said laughing.

"You did not!" Tanya said laughing. Kim nodded.

"But he got us back of course" Kim said looking at him. Tommy smiled at her.

"I put purple dye in there shower. They were all purple for a whole week" Tommy said laughing. Kim hit his arm.

"It's not funny! But wactch you four are going down for that" Kim said. The guys rolled there eyes. They pulled into the camp and they all got off of the bus. They had there bags. Kim had on her glass's, she often looked at Tommy knowing that he didn't know she was.They got assigned to there cabins, the girls rushed to theres.

"I got top bunk!" Kim yelled as she made it first and she put her stuff on the bed. Aisha rolled her eyes and she put her stuff on the bottom bunk.

"You suck" Aisha said. Kim just laughed. The sat on the beds.

"So you got the balloons?" Kim asked Kat smiling. Kat pulled them out of her bag smiling.

"You know it" Kat said holding the big bag of balloons. Tanya looked at the girls.

"What are the balloons for?" Tanya asked. Kim, Aisha and Kat smiled.

"The prank wars" Kim said. The girls all smiled and gathered around Kim. "Ok so here's the thing were going to be around the guys like nothing is going on and then at night when everyone is sleeping we'll sneak out and do our prank" They nodded.

"Gotcha Kim" the three girls said. They all smile and got up and went outside. They seen the guys were out there already.

"Hey guys!" Tanya said as they walked over to them.

"Hey ladies" Adam said hugging and kissing Tanya.

"Do you girls wanna hang out with us tonight? Play a little truth or dare" Jason said smiling at them. The girls looked at them.

"Uh sure we'll go" Kat said answering for the girls."And no corny dares this time let's make it more fun" Jason looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Oh is Kitty feeling a bit frisky today" Jason teased with a smile as he tickled her. Kat giggled and she hit his arm as he kept tickleing her. Kat blushed and then she looked down at her feet. "Awwww I embarrassed you didn't I?" Jason hugged her. Kat laughed.

"No you didn't! And no im not feeling frisky!" Kat said pushing him back slightly. They were just like Tommy and Kim always flirting but never did anything about it. Kat was blushing and she turned away.

"Well anyways guys we will meet you at the spot when it starts to get dark out" Aisha said smiling. The girls waved at them and they walked off. They walked into the cabin and Kat flopped on her bed.

"Oh my god that was so wrong!" Kat said into her pillow causing all of the girls to laugh. Tanya patted her on the head.

"It's ok Kat you'll get over it" Tanya said soothingly. Just then Aisha sat up on her bed and she jumped up and she went over to a board and picked it up.

"I just remembered we had the key to the caf in here still! Oh my god!" Aisha said.Kim, Kat and Tanya looked at her.

"What?" they all asked.

"You'll see tonight" Aisha said smiling as she put the key back.


	2. Truth or Dare and The Prank Wars

Summary:  The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all. Oh yeah and the prank for this is from the _Parent Trap_

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

The girls walked out of there cabin at eight o'clock, they were laughing about stuff as they walked to the spot they met at every year. Tanya sighed as they walked.

"So you guys come out here every year to play truth or dare?" Tanya asked. Aisha turned around and smirked at her.

"And a little spin the bottle" Aisha said and she turned back around. Kat shook her head. They made it to the spot and they saw the guys there.

"About time you four got here!" Rocky said. Aisha rolled her eyes and hit her boyfriends arm.

"Oh shut-up!" Aisha said as she sat down next to him. They all sat down on logs, Kim sat next to Tommy. "So who's going to start?" Kat raised her hand smiling at Kimberly.

"I will. Kimberly truth or dare?" Kat asked smiling at her friend. Kim thought about it and Tommy nuddged her a little.

"Dare" Kim said. Kat laughed.

"I dare you to...kiss Tommy for ten minutes!" Kat said. Everyone but Kim and Tommy started laughing.

"Can I get something else?" Kim asked. Kat shook her head no.

"Nope you gotta do it" Kat said. Kim sighed and she turned to him, Kim put her hand on his face and they started kissing. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" The still didn't stop kissing. The group looked at them. "Um guys..."

"Your ten minutes past it's seventeen minutes now!" Adam said. The quickly pulled away from each other both blushing. Kimberly looked down smiling and then she glared at Kat smiling. "Kim's turn"

"Rocky truth or dare?" Kim asked.

"Dare" Rocky said.

"Ooooooh dare huh. Well I dare you to go run through the camp..." Kim said.

"Oh that's easy" Rocky said standing up.

"Wait a minute. Run through the camp naked" Kim said. Rocky turned pale as everyone started laughing.

"Kimberly!" Rocky said. Kim smiled and she tilted her head.

"Do it Rocky" Kim said. Aisha hit her friends arm as she laughed. Rocky groaned and he walked away and started taking off his clothes. Everyone cheered when he started running towards the camp. A few minutes later they all heard screaming from guys and girls. Then one of the counslers yelling at Rocky.

"Im going to get you Kimberly!" Rocky yelled. That caused eveyone to laugh harder.

"Well seeing that Rocky is coming back anytime soo i'll go" Tanya said with a giggle. "Tommy truth or dare?" Tommy thought about it.

"Um truth" Tommy said.

"Ok is it true that you like Kimberly?" Tanya asked. Kim looked at her with wide eyes.

"Tanya!" Kim said. Tanya laughed and just shrugged.

"Well Tommy what's that answer?" Jason asked with a smile. Tommy sighed and he looked down. They were stopped by the counsler.

"Alright everyone it's time to get into the cabins" Everyone groaned not getting to know Tommy's answer. Kim and the girls sat up and started walking to there cabin. Kim smiled and waved at Tommy as she started walking away.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow morning!" Kat called as they went to there cabin. They walked into there cabing and changed for bed. While they were in there bed they heard the guys yelling at Rocky after he came in the cabing naked still. The girls were cracking up. They layed in bed for a few hours to make everyone was sleeping. Kat sat up in her bed. "Ok come on it's time!" The girls laughed and got out of bed. Aisha went and got the key, Tanya and Kat got the flash lights as Kim got the water balloons and make up. "So Aisha why do you need that key for?" Aisha turned to her as they walked outside.

"It's for food" Aisha said in a duh tone of voice. They all stopped.

"Wait a minute. Your going to eat while we play a prank on the guys?" Tanya asked. Aisha looked at her.

"What no were putting food on the guys" Aisha said. The girls laughed silently.

"Im going to go fill up the water balloons you girls go get the other stuff" Kim said. They nodded and Kim went into the bathroom with a bucket and she started filling up the water balloons. She walked out the bathroom with the bucket in her hand. The girls came out with buckets of food. They had spaghetti sauce, syrup, whipped cream and plent of other stuff.They walked to the boys cabin and lucky for them it was unlocked. They all tip toed inside. Kim was setting up the water balloons all over the guys. While Aisha was over at Rocky putting syrup and honey all over him. Kat had some green die and she put it in Jason's hair making it spikey and she laughed silently. Tanya put sauce all of Adam. Kim was putting make up on each of the guys. She was fianlly at Tommy and she smiled at how cute he looked when he slept.

"Put honey on Tommy" Aisha whispered at Kim as she threw it to her. Kim caught it and set it down as she put make up on him. "Purple?" Aisha asked seening the purple blush on him.

"It was halloween!" Kim hissed in a whisper. The girls laughed silently.

"Hmmmm Kimberly..." Tommy murmered in his sleep. The girls looked at him shocked. Tommy grabbed Kim by her waist and he pulled her to him. Kim covered her mouth. Aisha and Tanay went over and pried his arms off of her. They were putting some gooey stuff on the floor so the guys would step on it.Kat thought of something and she smiled and left the cabin, she came back with a cage.

"What is that?" Tanya asked.

"Norma's pet turantuala's" Kat said with a giggle. The girls looked disguested but they still laughed. Kat opened the cage and put them on the guys bed. "Don't worry they won't gett bitten she took out there fangs" They quicly left the cabin and went into there own as they put the stuff back. They couldn't wait to see the guys faces in the morning when they find out what happened.


	3. The Guys Reaction

Summary:  The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

The girls were in there cabin all sleeping until they were woken up by a sudden yell. They all woke up and sat up wondering where it was coming from. They all got out of bed and put on some flip flops and walked outside to see the other campers looking at the guy's camping.

"Im all stickey!" Rocky and Tommy yelled.

"Woah water balloons!" Adam yelled.

"Oh my god there's a huge spider in my bed!" Jason yelled causing the four girls to start laughing. They were clapping and laughing as they looked at the cabin and hearing the guys yell. "Ahhhh my hair!"

"Why do I have purple blush on me?!" Tommy asked. They heard Rocky and Adam screaming. The girls were cracking up. Just then the guys walked outside, the girls tried to hold in there laughther but it obviously wasn't working so they just started cracking up again.

"I can't believe you did that!" Adam said. The girls all just smiled sweetly.

"Oh trust me believe it these four girls are pure evil! Just watch when we get you four back" Jason said. The girls rolled there eyes and they just smiled.

"Whatever Jason there is no way you guys can top that!" Kat said. Kim smiled and she nodded agreeing with Katherine.

"Yeah that is so true" Kim said. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Just watch Miss. Hart" Tommy said. Kim stepped up to him.

"Oh I will. And Tommy btw you look so sexy with make up on" Kim said. Tommy's looked at her and he smirked while the girls laughed. "You guys look cute too!"

"Bye you guys! Oh yeah and Tommy you have a good dream last night?" Tanya asked smiling. Tommy looked at her confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tommy asked. The three girls smiled at him.

"Hmmmmm Kimberly" they all murmered sounding like Tommy in his sleep. Tommy and Kim looked at them shocked.

"Hey! Shhhhh...Do not mention that...oh my...uggg!" Kim said and she walked off. They all turned to her as she walked away.

"Say that in english Kim!" Rocky called after her.

"Whatever naked boy!" Kim said. Aisha, Tanya and Kat laughed at his reaction.

"See you at breakfast guys" Aisha said as they walked back to there cabin. They came out in there towles so they can get in the showers. The guys smiled at each other as they walked out.

"I have a plan" Tommy said. The guys gathered around him.


	4. Revenge And Giving Up

Summary:  The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

The girls were all still laughing as they walked back from thee shower. They were all laughing about there prank on the guys knowing that they will never top there prank. They walked inside the cabin at the same time. All of a sudden a bucket of syrup fall all over them. The girls all screamed.Then out of no where feathers fall all over them. The feathers stuck to them easily from the syrup.

"Oh my god!" Kim yelled. They heard laughing and the four girls turned around to see the guys cracking up at them. They were clucking at them like they were chickens. Just then Jason pulled out a camera and took a picture of them. Tommy waved at Kimberly as she glared at them.

"You jerks! We just got out of the shower!" Kat yelled at them as she walked down the steps and headed to the showers again. People were laughing as they seen the girls walking back to the shower. Tommy had stopped Kim before she went inside for another shower.

"Now _that _was the best prank my little chicken" Tommy said causing Kim to glare at him again. Tommy wipped some syrup off of her arm with his finger and he tasted it. "Mmmm your as sweet as you look" Tommy winked as he walked away. Kim blushed as she walked into the stall. They were in the shower washing off the syrup and feathers.

"I cannot believe they did that! It's funny but oh so wrong" Tanya said. Aisha nodded in agreement.

"It really is. And girl why are you blushing?" Aisha asked as she put on her towel and stepped out with the others. Kim shrugged as she walked.

"No reason" Kim said as they walked outside. The guys were talking with there other friends as they walked by. Kim was drying her hair with another towel as they walked. "We are so getting them back for this"

"Yeah I bet this was Tommy's idea as always" Aisha said. Tanya smiled.

"I have an idea!" Tanya said. The girls all turned to her. "We should cut Tommy's hair!"

"He'll kill us! His hair is his trademark we will all go down for that" Kim said as she went to her drawer. They got dressed then they went outside. "Maybe put some dye in there shampoo" Kim held up a bottle of green dye she had just for the prank war.

"Now that will be funny. Or maybe even some bright orange dye will be hillarious!" Kat said. The girls all laughed.

"Oh hell yeah but of course we have to wait a few days so they think we gave up then...Bam! We get them" Aisha said. The girls laughed and they started going outside. Jason walked over to them and handed Kat a picture.

"Best picture ever" Jason said with a smile. Kat took the picture and the girls looked at it. Kat scoffed looking at the picture then she handed it back to them.

"Ok fine you guys win we quite these stupid prank wars" Kat said sounding very convincing. Jason looked at the girls strangely.

"Your just going to give up? Just like that?" Jason asked unsure. Kat nodded her head.

"Yes were giving up...just like that.Bye" Kat said and the girls walked off smiling. Jason walked back to the guys a little creeped out.

"Ok guys the girls just quite the prank wars out of the blue. Tell me that isn't strange" Jason said.

"That is strange. We have to watch them closely" Adam said. The others nodded in agreement.


	5. Let's Go Swimming

Summary:  Tommy and Kimberly share a very sweet moment together

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

Kimberly was sitting on her bed listening to music, she was wearing head phones. The girls were off somewhere with the guys and she just wanted to rest for a while. She had her head down so she didn't realize Tommy walked insdie her cabin. He was behind, she had her feet up as she listened to the music. Tommy tickled her foot causing her to shriek and she turned around taking off her head phones.

"Tommy what are you doing in here?!" Kim asked as she looked at him. Tommy smiled and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you want to come to this spot with me? We can go swimming there" Tommy said.

"We can go swimming here too" Kim said. Tommy sighed.

"Kimberly! Come on please it is really beautiful there you will love it. And I promise no pranks" Tommy said. Kim looked at him and she sighed as she got off of her bunk.

"Fine get out so I can change" Kim said. Tommy smiled and he walked out the cabin. Kim walked out a few minutes later wearing a pink bikini top and some short shorts on with flip flops and a towel. "So Mr.Oliver were is this beautiful place at?"

"Just come on you'll find out when we get there" Tommy said grabbing her hand. They started walking with each other. "Oh yeah and that prank you girls played on us was horrible! And who put purple blush on me?" Kim smiled and she started laughing.

"I did, it was pay back for turning me purple last year!" Kim said. Tommy started to laugh then he stopped and looked around.

"Were almost there. Come here" Tommy said as he motioned for her to stand in front of him. Kim stood in front of Tommy. Tommy covered her eyes and she groaned. "Don't worry I just want it to be surprise" They were walking as Tommy guided her. She heard a water fall but it was a small one. Tommy uncovered her eyes.

"Wow Tommy it's so beautiful up here!" Kim said as she looked around. Tommy smiled.

"I knew you would like it" Tommy said. Kim turned to look at him and she smiled. Tommy removed his shirt and he started walking toward the cliff. Kim watched him as he jumped into the water. Kim laughed. "Come on get in the water!"

"No im scared to jump!" Kim said as she stood at the cliff. Tommy sighed.

"It's ok you won't get hurt if im here with you" Tommy said. Kim smiled feeling safe around him. She took off her flip flops and threw them down on the ground like Tommy did to his shirt. Kim took a deep breath and she jumped into the water.When she came up Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist. "See that wasn't so bad"

"No it was fun" Kim said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy laughed and they played in the water together. Kim and Tommy were dunking each other. Kim had got out the water and Tommy was chasing her around. He grabbed her by her waist and he picked her up and carried her towards the water. "Ahhh no Tommy don't throw me in!" Tommy laughed and he threw her in the water and got in after her but he went underneath. Kim came up looking for Tommy. "Tommy...Tommy where are you? Come on stop playing aroun...ahhhh!" Kim screamed as Tommy came up.

"Scared you huh?" Tommy asked smiling. Kim hit his chest.

"Jerk that's not funny!" Kim said. Tommy had his arms around her waist and she smiled. "So Tommy why did you bring me out here?" Tommy looked at her.

"Because...I...lik" Tommy started to say but they were interupted by a loud noise.

"Woooh cannon ball!" Rocky yelled jumping. Kim and Tommy moved away from each other.

"Rocky!" Tommy yelled at him for ruining his moment with Kimberly. There friends were there laughing as they seen Rocky. The guys jumped in the water and Kim got out and she put her towel around her shoulders. Aisha walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why so glum chum?" Aisha asked. Kim cracked a smile then she sighed as they sat down on a table that was there.

"Tommy and I just had the most perfect moment then bam Rocky comes in!" Kim said smacking her hands together when she said bam. The girls looked at her.

"Oh were sorry Kim. What were you two doing?" Kat asked. Kim looked at Kat.

"He was about to tell me that he likes me I think and then Rocky just showed up" Kim said.

"Well how about we all leave now and you and Tommy can go back to your little date" Tanya suggested. Kim shook her head no.

"No it's fine Tanya beside's the guys are already having fun with each other and I don't want to ruin it" Kim said. Kat put a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Maybe later when we meet up again with the guys you and Tommy can have your own little moment again" Kat said. Kim shrugged. Aisha nudged Kat.

"Don't forget to tell Kim about your good news Kat" Aisha said.

"What good news?" Kim asked with a smile. Kat smiled her blue eyes shining.

"Jason asked me to be his girlfriend" Kat said.

"Stop lying! Are you serious? Awww well your lucky" Kim said. Kat laughed and she hugged Kim.

"Oh yeah and um just to let you know were doing the prank tonight" Aisha said. Kim looked at them and laughed.

"Oh good im so getting my revenge" Kim said smiling. The girls all laughed.


	6. Jump On It and Im Coming Out

Summary:  The girls video tape the guys without them knowing.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

Later that night the girls sat in there bunks, Kim never got a chance to talk to Tommy again because the guys went on a hike with there counseler. Aisha was reading a book while Tanya was doing Kat's hair and Kim just layed on her bed quitely. Kat looked outside as she heard laughing, she seen the guys coming back from her hike and her and Tanya just laughed.

"The guys are back" Tanya said in a sing song voice. Kim and Aisha looked at her. Kim just layed her head down. "Kim you should go talk to Tommy" Kim shook her head no.

"Rather not" Kim said. The girls looked up at her. "What? What did I do?!"

"Girl you know you are deeply and madly in love with Tommy. And we all know you always think about dragging Tommy into the shower stalls rip his clothes off..." Kat said.

"Kat!" Kim yelled throwing a pillow at her. Kat started laughing as she caught it and then she threw it back at her. "That is so not true"

"Oh yes it is Kim everyone knows that you want to get freaky with him" Aisha said. The girls started laughing as Kim just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever no comment" Kim said.They all stayed quite until Kim's head popped up. "Hey Kat did you bring your video camera?"

"Oh yeah I forgot I brought it!" Kat said going inside her back and pulling it out. "Why do you want it?" Kim smiled.

"We should go film the guys" Kim said. The girls laughed.

"Oh hell yeah I can just imagine what they do in there" Aisha said laughing. "Come on let's go!" They got off the bed and put on there shoes. They all snuck outside, Kat had her video camera and they went to the boys window and saw them in there.Kat had her camera on and what they saw had them all laughing to there selves. They saw Tommy and Rocky dancing to Jump On It just like on The Fresh Prince Of Bell Air. Kim covered her mouth to kepp hersef from laughing to hard. Jason and Adam were laughing at them. That song ended and Im Coming Out by Diana Ross started playing. There jaws dropped as the boys all started singing it.

"I'm coming out, I'm coming, I'm coming out, I'm coming out, I'm coming out, I'm coming out, I want the world to know, Got to let it show, I'm coming out, I want the world to know, I got to let it show, There's a new me coming out,And I just had to live, And I wanna give, I'm completely positive,I think this time around,  
I am gonna do it, Like you never knew it, Ooh, I'll make it through, The time has come for me, To break out of this shell, I have to shout, That I am coming out, I'm coming out, I want the world to know, I got to let it show, I'm coming, I'm (coming out) coming, I've got to show the world, All that I wanna be,  
And all my abillities, There's so much more to me, Somehow, I have to make them, I got it well in hand,   
And, oh, how I've planned, I'm spreadin' love, There is no need to fear, And I just feel so good, Everytime I hear, I'm coming out, I want the world to know, I got to let it show" the guys all sang. The girls ran back to there cabin, when they got inside they all busted out laughing. Kim was on Aisha's beb cracking up. The other girls were pn the floor.

"Oh my god that was so hilarious! I can't believe they knew that song!" Tanya said holding her stomach as she laughed.

"And that dance from the Fresh Prince was just funny as hell! This is so going on Youtube!" Kat said taking the tape out laughing. Kim took it and she laughed.

"But that is after we show it to the entire camp tomorrow!"Kim said laughing. They all fell back laughing this was so going to be there payback. 


	7. The Tape, Frogs, Green Dye and Leslie

Summary:  The girls video tape the guys without them knowing.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

The next morning the girls were all woken up by a loud horn. They all groaned and got up except for Kimberly, she had the blankets over her head trying to ignore the sound. Kat rubbed her eyes as she looked at her sleeping friend and she smirked knowing she wasn't exactly a morning person. Kat went over to her bed and shook her gently.

"Kimberly get up we have to go shower and what not" Kat said softly. Kim put her hand out obviously telling her to go away. Kat sighed and she pulled Kim's pillow from under her making her get up. Kim groaned and she got up. They walked outside.

"Oh my god I hate you Kat it's too freaking bright out" Kim whined. Kat rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You'll get over it" Kat said. They seen the guys and all of the girls started laughing as they walked by them remembering last night. The guys looked at them strangely.

"What's so funny?" Rocky asked. They just laughed and walked off. "Ok they are so weird" The guys all nodded at that. They waited for them to finish getting ready. The girls walked out the bathroom and they seen the guys

"Im coming out I want the world to know I got to let it show" Kat sang causing her three friends to laugh. "Kimberly here you bring the tape over there" Kat handed it to her and Kim put it in her pocket.

"What's that tape?" Tommy asked coming over to them.

"It's just a tape from last year that we are showing nosey!" Kim said pushing him back slightly. Tommy put his arm around her shoulder.

"Girl you know you love me" Tommy said. Kim rolled her eyes and then she smiled and turned to face him.

"No you are completely wrong . We gotta go so we can show our presentation to the camp" Kim said and they walked away. The guys stood there wondering what they were talking about. A few hourse later the whole camp sat on bleachers. The girls were on stage getting ready to show the tape, they seen the guys in the front row. The counseler had the tape in her had, they had saw other videos already.

"Ok this video is called Guy's Gone Wild from Katherine, Kimberly, Aisha and Tanya from the Navaho bunk" She started playing the tape, what they saw had the whole camp laughing. Tommy and Rocky's jaw's dropped as they seen themselves dancing.

"They were recording us!" Rocky said looking at the tape. "But then that means they recoreded us singing Im Coming Out" And just as they said that the whole camp heard them singing. They were all lauging. The girls all laughed at the guys exspression. Kim waved at Tommy as he glared at her. Some of the campers looked at them laughing.

"How the hell did they record that?!" Jason asked. Tommy and the others just shook there heads and shrugged.

"Don't ask me. They are sneaky as hell" Tommy said. The four girls were all cracking up on stage as they watched the tape then they looked at the guys smiling. After they showed the tape the girls walked off stage and the guys walked over to them.

"You four are so...so what's the word im looking for?" Adam asked thinking of a word.

"Horrible, terrible with those sweet innocent faces when in reality you four are just mean!" Tommy said then he stomped off. The girls and guys stood there for a moment.

"Um ok whatever you guys try to top that!" Kat said. The girls laughed and walked off they were going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. While they walked off Tommy snuck into there room and put in some bright green dye into some hair stuff that he knew Kim and Kat used everynight. Seeing those two had the lightest hair they new it would show out more for them. Tommy walked out of the room smiling.

"So you did it?" Jason asked. Tommy nodded with a smirk.

"Oh yeah I did. Yeah there going to hate us for doing this, but oh well" Tommy said laughing. The guys laughed with him. "So what are you doing to Tanya and Aisha?"

"Were just thinking about putting frogs in there beds" Rocky said. Tommy stiffled his laugh as he seen the girls coming back. Kim smiled at Tommy as she walked by him.

"Oh my god she is cute" Tommy murmered causing the guys to stare at him. "What? Know what you three just shut-up" They started laughing. The girls were out with there counseler at night so Adam and Rocky had enough time to get the frogs and hide them. It was night time and the girls were in there pjs, Kim and Kat were putting the spray in and they tied there hair up.

"Night Kim, Aisha, and Tanya" Kat said getting into her bunk.

"Night Kat, Aisha and Tanya" Kim said as she layed on her pillow.

"Night, Kat, Kim and Tanya" Aisha said. Tanya sat up who was already in bed.

"Will you three shut-up already!" Tanya said and she layed back down. The girls looked at her.

"I swear leave it up to Tanya to ruin the moment" Kim said. The girls started laughing.

"Shut-up Kimberly" Tanya said throwing a pillow at her. Kim threw it back and she just layed down. The girls all fell asleep. While they were sleeping the guys snuck in and they started putting frogs in Tanya and Aisha's bed's. Then they quickly left and went into there bunks. Aisha was moving around in bed as she felt something touching her.

"Kim stop doing that!" Aisha said. Kim woke up groggily.

"S'op doin wha...?" Kim asked obviously still tired.

"Touching my leg doofus" Aisha snapped. Kim sat up in her bed and leaned down to look at Aisha.

"Aisha how the hell am I touching your leg if im all the way up here?" Kim asked. Aisha's eye's shot opened and she threw back the covers. She started screaming as she seen the frogs. The other two girls woke up instantly. "Stop screaming girl! Tanya what's that moving under your covers?" Tanya threw back her covers and she started screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Frogs!" both girls screamed jumping off there beds. The whole cabin was screaming as the frogs jumped everywhere. The counselers ran inside to the girls running around from the frogs. The counselers got the frogs out of there cabin quickly and they had the other kids go to bed. Inside the guys cabin they were all cracking up.

"Ohhhh good job Rocky and Adam. Now we have go to see how Kim and Kat react to there green hair" Jason said with a smirk. The girls were in there cabin so pissed off as they tried falling asleep again. They had managed to fall asleep at three a.m. The hoen once again woke them up. Kim groaned and got out off her bed along with the other girls. Kim and Kat still wore there scrafs. The guys smiled at them as they walked by.

"Hi ladies" Tommy said with a smile. The girls glared at him, rolled there eyes and kept on going. Kimberly was in the mirror brushing her teeth, while Kat unraveled her scarf. Tanya looked at her and turned back around then she quickly turned back to Kat.

"Katherine your hair is green!" Tanya said. Kat looked at her and she pulled out her mirror and indeed her hair was a bright green color and she let out a scream.

"Oh my god my hair!" Kat yelled as she looked at it.

"What did you use last night?" Aisha asked looking at the green headed girl.

"Only that spray Kim and I use" Kat said. The girls turned to Kim and she slowly started taking off her scarf and just like Kat she had green hair. Kim threw her stuff down and she screamed. "My beautiful hair!"

"My hair is green..._Tommy_" Kim said Tommy's name evily as she looked at the girls.

"Ah damn she's pissed" Aisha said.

"Kimberly, Kat you two look very pissed off" Tanya said slowly. They started walking out together looking at the guys. Tommy and Jason had there backs to the girls. Rocky and Adam tapped them laughing, the turned around and started laughing.

"You think this is funny?! We look like freaking troll dolls!" Kim said. This made them laugh even harder.

"Stop laughing! This is not funny you ruined my hair! _Our _hair I mean" Kat said as Kim looked at her.

"Well at least your hair isn't nappy like a troll doll" Jason said. Kim and Kat glared at him.

"Oh shut-up. _You _are so going down for this _Leslie_" Kim said glaring at Tommy. Tommy looked at her shocked.

"Who the heck is Leslie?" Rocky asked. Kim smirked as she looked at Tommy.

"Mr. Thomas _Leslie _Oliver" Kim said. They all turned to Tommy laughing forgetting all about the girls hair.

"Leslie? Your middle name is Leslie? Oh this is priceless" Jason said laughing. Kim turned on her heels and walked away with a smile on her face as Kat laughed walking behind her. Oh she was so good at being bad the guys never learn she always gets back at them ten times at worse.


	8. Hair Washing, Pillow Fights and Stars

Summary:  Tommy and Kim share another sweet moment together.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

Kim and Kat were together trying to watch the dye out of there hair as the other girls went to hang with the other campers. The green dye just wasn't washing out and they were both getting frusturated.

"Damnit! This damn dye won't wash out!" Kat yelled. Kimberly huffed as she kept trying to get her hair clean of the dye.

"Oh forget this! It's won't even wash out! There's no use" Kim said as she started towel drying her hair. Kat had finally stopped too, both girls had pruney hands after washing there hair so much. Kim and Kat walked out together with a towel over there heads.

"All we need to do is become shorter and get a little bit fatter and make our hair puffy and we can be the trolls" Kat said as she got on her bed. Kim laughed and she just touched her hair.

"Yeah that is true. I swear when I find out which one of the boys did this they are going down" Kim said as she sat up. Kat smirked at her.

"Do you even have to find out? I mean it's pretty obvious sweetie...it's Tommy! You two go back and fourth each year playing pranks on each other. Stop fooling around and get together already" Kat said looking at her. Kim raised an eyebrow and she sighed as she grabbed her pillow and pulled it to her chest.

"I do want to be with Tommy...but I don't know if _he _wants to be with me" Kim said. Kat smiled a little as she looked at Kim.

"Kimberly just do it. Im pretty sure Tommy wants to get with you. I mean you two kissed way past the time you were suppose to during truth or dare" Kat said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ok fine maybe your right. Oh and that kiss! He is such a good kisser" Kim said remembering when they kissed. Kat laughed throwing a pillow at her head. Kim caught the pillow and she threw it back at her. Jason and Tommy walked into there cabin. The girls looked at them.

"Hey greenies!" Jason said. Kim glared at him and her and Kat threw pillows at him. They both hit him. Tommy smiled and shook his head. "Let's go Kat" Kat smiled and got off her bed and she went to her boyfriend.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked sitting up.

"Im going out with Jase duh! Be back later Kim" Kat said and they walked out leaving Tommy and Kim alone together. There was a long silence as they sat in the room together.

"So have you tried washing out that green dye?" Tommy asked. Kim looked at him.

"I've tried...several times to wash this out. And yet I still look like a troll" Kim said. Tommy laughed.

"Your a cute troll though" Tommy said with a smile. Kim blushed and she looked down smiling.

"Don't try to butter me up Mr.Oliver I know you did it" Kim said.

"Ok im guilty I put it in your spray thing" Tommy said. Kim looked at him and grabbed a pillow, she hit him up side the head with it. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For ruining my hair!" Kim said and she hit him again. Tommy was blocking the pillow as she kept hitting him. Tommy grabbed a pillow and he started hitting her back. "Don't hit me back!" Kim hit him again.

"Then don't hit me! It's just a prank Kimberly!" Tommy said hitting her with the pillow. Kim glared at him hard.

"Ok Leslie! I know it's a prank" Kim said.

"Do.Not.Call.Me.Leslie" Tommy said standing up. Kim hit him with the pillow.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" Kim asked smiling.

"Just watch" Tommy said.

"Ok Leslie. Your middle name is Leslie, Leslie, Leslie, Leslie, Leslie, Leslie" Kim sang as she danced around him. Tommy just stood there glaring at Kim as she danced and sang."You know Tommy I had a hampster named Leslie but I stopped calling her that when I found out it was a boy" Kim laughed at that.

"Oh that's it your getting it!" Tommy said. Kimberly screamed and before she had time to run Tommy had already grabbed her. Kim let out a small gasp as he pulled her to him, he had his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands on his shoulders. Tommy looked at her and he smiled he started leaning down towards her. Kimberly leaned up more and then she turned her head before he could kiss her.

"Not a chance Oliver" Kim said with a smile. Tommy looked at her with his mouth hanging open.

"That was cold" Tommy said. Kim smirked and she just looked at him.

"Yeah I know" Kim said with a smile then she got on her bed. Tommy came over to her and he stood in front of her.

"Do you want to hang out with me later when everyone goes to sleep?" Tommy asked. Kim looked at him and she thought about it.

"Sure I guess I can go with you" Kim said. Tommy smiled and he kissed her on the cheek before he left. The girls stood there smiling.

"And what was that about?" Tanya asked smiling. Kimberly rolled her eyes as she looked at them.

"It was nothing" Kim said. Aisha looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That didn't look like it was nothing" Aisha said. Kim sighed and she hit Aisha's arm.

"Shut-up" Kim said smiling. The three girls looked at her then they all laughed. Kim layed on her bed with her back turned to them. To let time pass the girls went out and got in the water and they also played volley ball with the other campers. Night time soon came and the campers were all getting ready ro go to bed. Kim was stopped by Tommy.

"Ok Kim i'll give you a code word to know im outside" Tommy said. Kim looked at him.

"What's the word?" Kim asked smiling.

"I have no clue but it will be some bird call" Tommy said. Kim smirked and walked off. She went into her cabin. The girls were in there cabin sleeping when Kim heard a noise. Her head popped up and she looked around, the girls were still sleeping.

'CAKA!' Kim laughed silently as she heard the noise. It was Tommy. She got off of her bed and put on some shoes and went outside silently. She walked over to Tommy smiling.

"Caka?" Kim asked looking at him. Tommy shrugged as he stared at her.

"What? I said I was going to come up with a bird call" Tommy said. Kim laughed and they started walking again. Kim noticed Tommy had two blankets .

"What are those for?" Kim asked. Tommy looked at her and he smiled.

"Were going to be star gazing tonight" Tommy said. Kim smiled as she looked at him.

"Awwww! What will all the guys think if they knew the big strong Tommy Oliver likes to go star gazing?" Kim asked smiling.

"Hey! I can be romantic too you know" Tommy said. Kim started laughing and she hugged him.

"So your being romantic with me?" Kim asked smiling as they walked. Tommy blushed. "Awww your blushing" Tommy layed laid one of the blankets down. Kim sat down on the blanket.

"I wasn't blushing" Tommy said. Kim looked at him. "What I wasn't! Kimberly I wasn't!" Kim laughed.

"Ok Tommy keep saying that" Kim said. Tommy rolled his eyes and he sat down next to her. Tommy was pointing out all of the stars to Kimberly.

"...And right there is big dipper and the little dipper" Tommy said. "Do you see thoes bright line of stars right there?"

"Yeah I see them" Kim said looking up at the stars.

"Well that's Orions belt" Tommy said. Kim nodded and smiled. "Yeah I know you never thought I would know about any of these things"

"Yeah especially seeing that you have a bad memory" Kim said teasing him.

"I don't forget everything!" Tommy said. Kim looked at him with a smile.

"Then tell me some things about me you haven't forgotten" Kim said. Tommy sighed as he thought about it.

"You hate peperment, your afraid of spiders, bugs, you love strawberries and the flavor bubble gum, your favorite color is pink, you like rocky road ice cream, you love the song Can You Stand The Rain" Tommy said. Kim smiled as she looked at him.

"That was impressive Tommy guess I was wrong" Kim said. Tommy smiled and they laid down together. Tommy had on arm around her, he felt her shoulder.

"Are you cold?" Tommy asked. Kim nodded. Tommy got the other blanket and he put it over them as they laid down together. "Well this is nice. Finally just us two together without anybody to interupt us like the other times" Kim laughed and she looked at him.

"I know that is true. Tommy can I ask you something?" Kim asked.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Tommy asked.

"When asked you if you liked me during truth or dare what was your answer?" Kim asked. Tommy sighed and he looked away from. "Tommy?! Come on answ..." Kim was cut off but Tommy's lips. He gave her a soft kiss and she deepened the kiss. They laid down together kissing. Tommy pulled away with a smile.

"Is that a good enough answer for you?" Tommy asked moving a strand from her face.Kim smiled and she held his hand.

"That's a very, very good answer" Kim said. Tommy laughed and he kissed her again. Tommy pulled her into a hug and they laid down together.

_Teaser:_

_"Have You guys seen Kim?" Aisha asked walking out of her cabin with the girls._

_"No. Tommy's not in his bed either" Jason said. Rocky thought about it._

_"Hmmmm. Tommy and Kim are both missing from there beds. That could only mean there together" Rocky said. _

_"Oh yeah right...Oh my god!" Kat said with a shocked look on her face._


	9. Busted! Are we going out?

Summary:  Tommy and Kim share another sweet moment together.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

The next morning Aisha woke up earlier than she normally and she stood up from her bed stretching and yawning. She looked up at Kim's bed and seen she was gone. Tanya and Kat had woken up too.

"Have you girls seen Kim?" Aisha asked. The girls shook there heads.

"No Aisha we just woke up" Kat said. Aisha rolled her eyes. They got out of bed and started walking towards the door.

"She could be with the guys" Tanya said. They seen the guys walk out of there cabin without Kimberly. They walked over to the guys.

"Have you guys seen Kim?" Aisha asked walking out of her cabin with the girls. The guys shook there heads as they looked around.

"No. Tommy's not in his bed either" Jason said. Rocky thought about it.

"Hmmmm Tommy and Kim are both missing from there beds. That could only mean there together" Rocky said.

"Oh yeah right...Oh my god!" Kat said with a shocked look on her face. The others looked to see Kim and Tommy sleeping together. Kim was in Tommy's arm as she slept her head in the arch of his neck and they looked very comfortable together. Aisha, Tanya and Kat smiled as they seen the couple.

"Awwww they are so cute!" the girls cooed. The guys rolled there eyes as they looked at the three girls. Kim moved slightly as she heard the voices and she started slowly waking up. She blocked her eyes from the sun light and she started focusing and she saw her friends.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" Kim asked looking at them. They all laughed.

"No Kim the real question here is why are you and Tommy sleeping together outside?" Rocky asked smiling. Kim glared at him.

"Shut-up. Tommy get up...Tommy wake up...Tommy!" Kim said shaking him. Tommy jumped up.

"I didn't take the pink bunny!" Tommy yelled. They all looked at him strangely. Kim had an eyebrow raised as she looked at her friends and she mouthed 'pink bunny'. Kat shrugged as she tried not to laugh. Tommy looked around as he stood up then he helped Kim up.

"Uh Tommy a pink bunny?" Tanya asked smiling.

"Don't repeat that to anybody. What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Well we noticed you two weren't in your beds so we figured you two will be together" Adam said. Jason stepped up.

"And another thing why were you and Kim sleeping together outside?" Jason asked looking at Tommy.

"We were just hanging out ok and we fell asleep that's all" Kim said. The girls looked at Kim.

"That's all? No kissy-kissy going on between you two?" Kat asked smiling. Kim blushed and she looked down. Kat gasped loudly. "You two kissed! I can see it all over your face Kim and you Tommy you just smiled when I asked that" Rocky started singing the inspector gadget toon.

"Doodoodooo Inspector Hillard duhnana Inspector Hillard" Rocky asked. Kat hit his arm hard. "OW! What was that for?!"

"I am not Inpector Gadget, Rocky!" Kat said.

"I didn't call you Inpector Gadget I said Inpector Hillard" Rocky said in his defense. Kat glared at him hard as she pointed her finger in his chest.

"Watch im so getting you for our next prank" Kat said looking mad. Rocky touched her hair.

"Ok greenie mcgreen green" Rocky said. Kat rolled her eyes as she glared at him. Tommy picked the blankets up off of the ground. Kim smiled and she rubbed the back of her neck as Aisha and Tanya looked at her.

"Well anyways were going to be taking Kimmie with us" Aisha said as she grabbed her arm. Kim yelped as Aisha pulled her. Kim turned and smiled and waved at Tommy as she was being pulled. The girls got into the cabin.

"What happened between you two?!" Aisha asked sitting Kim on her bed. The girls stood around her.

"Well first he took me out star gazing it so sweet I might add. And then the most cutest thing that he did was when he named all things im afraid of that I hate and that I like. So after that I asked him about the question you asked him Tanya during truth or dare and..." Kim said looking at all of her friends.

"And what don't leave us hanging!" Tanya said as they all sat around her. Kim started laughing and she moved her hair from her face.

"He kissed me and asked was that a good enough answer" Kim said. The girls all said 'aww' and Kim just smiled. "It was so romantic"

"So wait are you two going out now?" Kat asked. Kim looked up and she looked confused.

"I don't know" Kim said.

"Girl you better go find out!" Aisha said. Kim looked at her and the other girls. "Look Kimberly you and Tommy belong together you know that, I know that I mean hell the whole world knows this! Just go to him and ask are you to going out"

"But Aisha..." Kim said.

"No ifs, ands or buts about it! You are gonna go to Tommy and ask him" Aisha said. Kim sighed.

"Ok fine but can I at least go get dressed. Morning breath does not suit me" Kim saud grabbing her tooth brush and towel. Aisha nodded and they walked out. After there shower the girls were walking out dressed.

"Now Kim go to Tommy and asked him" Aisha said grabbing her stuff and shoving her forward. The girls laughed as Kim yelped and bumped into Tommy. Tommy turned around and he looked at her.

"Tommy im so sorry I just got pushed" Kim said sneaking a look at Aisha. Tommy smiled.

"It's alright Kim" Tommy said and he turned back around. Kim turned to look at the girls. Kat was mouthing to her 'ask him'. Kim shook her head no and she was mouthing back to them 'I can't im too shy'. Tanya sighed and she shook her head.

"For the love of god ask Tommy already!" Tanya said. Tommy turned around and he looked at Kim.

"Ask me what?" Tommy asked. Tanya pushed Kim forward.

"Kimberly wants to ask you something" Tanya said with a smile. Tommy looked at Kim waiting for the question.

"Tommy are we going out or what? I mean because you don't just kiss me and not say anythi..." Kim started to say but Tommy hushed her with a kiss. Kim smiled and she kissed him back softly then they pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes..." Tommy smiled at her and he kissed her again.

"You got that right beautiful..." Tommy said. "I'll be back in a few minutes" Tommy said and he walked off. Kim turned to face her friends with a smile.

"Did that just happen?! Oh my god, oh my god! Im going out with Tommy? I can't believe this yes!" Kim said smiling. The girls all started laughing.

"Some one is excited" Aisha said as she hugged Kim. The girls all smiled because they were all happy for Kim. She had been crushing on Tommy for so long and now there together.

_Teaser:_

_The girls were all out with there boyfriends having a very romantic time._

_Kimberly and Tommy:_

_"Tommy where did you get all of this food?"_

_"I have the key to the caf"_

_Kat and Jason:_

_"Jase this is really beautiful how did you find this place?"_

_"Well anything for you Kat. And my parents used to bring me here when I was little"_

_Aisha and Rocky, Tanya and Adam:_

_"Wow boys we are really impressed can't believe you did all of this when were in camp"_

_"You two deserve the best so of course we'll do this for you"_

Authors Note: I was thinking about doing another story with Tommy, Kim and Kat in a love triangle just like Craig, Manny and Ashley all you degrassi fans and non tell me what you think.


	10. Dates,Pillow Fights,Stuffed Animals

Summary: The guys take the girls on dates and the girls have a little fun of there own in there cabin

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

Later on that day the girls were all out with there boyfriends having a very romantic time. They all went there seperate ways except for Adam and Rocky they planned theres together seeing they were the longest couples of the group.

Kimberly and Tommy:

"Tommy where did you get all of this food?" Kim asked as she ate some chips laying on a blanket next to Tommy near the water fall.

"I have the key to the caf" Tommy said. Kim nodded and smiled.

"So do we. Thats how we got all of that stuff to put in your room the first night" Kim said laughing. Tommy looked at her and started laughing.

"Yeah that was wrong! Who put the spider in my bed?" Tommy asked.

"That was all Kat I just did the make up. You know you look cute with purple on" Kim said. Tommy rolled his eyes and he touched her green hair.

"And you look so cute with green hair" Tommy teased with a smile. Kim hit his arm and she sat up on the blanket.

"Yeah about that. It better wash out or you and Jason are both dead" Kim said pointing a finger into his chest. Tommy laughed and he grabbed her finger and he kissed it.

"Don't worry it will wash out. Just use some conditioner it will wash out...hopefully" Tommy said. Kim hit his arm again. "Ow you hit hard as hell girl!" Kim smirked.

"That is what you get. And what do you mean hopefully? It better wash out" Kim said. Tommy smiled and he leaned in and he kissed her softly. Kim started to kiss him back as they deepened the kiss and the started laying down together."Mmmmm _Leslie_" Tommy looked at her and Kim started laughing.

"You know i'll that one slide now that your my girlfriend" Tommy said and he kissed her again. Kim smiled hearing him say she was his girlfriend after having the biggest crush on him for the longest time.

Kat & Jason

"Jase this is really beautiful how did you find this place?" Kat asked as they sat down together. Jason smiled and he looked at her.

"Well anything for you Kat. And my parents used to bring me here when I was little" Jason said. Kat smiled and nodded. The sat next to each other as they ate. "Well this is nice finally some alone time as boyfriend and girlfriend" Kat smiled as she looked at him.

"Yeah it is. And can you believe that Tommy and Kim finally got together after all those years of flirting?" Kat asked with a laugh. Jason laughed too.

"I know it was about time. It was also about time for us" Jason said as he started to kiss her. Kat smiled and she started to kiss him back.

Aisha and Rocky, Tanya and Adam:

"Wow boys we are really impressed can't believe you did all of this when were in camp" Aisha said as they sat at the table. Rocky smiled at his girlfriend and he kissed her.Aisha kissed him back and she smiled.

"You two deserve the best so of course we'll do this for you" Rocky said.

"Well of course we do. Anyway how did you guys get this food?" Tanya asked.

"We have the key to all of the food" Adam said. The girls looked at them.

"Did you get that from our room?" Tanya asked.

"You have the key too? Oh wait of course you do how else would girls get all of that food and put it in our room" Rocky said. The two girls rolled there eyes.

"Well what is twas a prank what do you exspect?" Tanya asked. Aisha laughed.

"I know. But you got us back good with the syrup!" Aisha said. The two guys laughed as she said that.

"Yeah we really did. But that was wrong taping us singing and dancing" Adam said.

"It's all pay back and trust me you four are so going down. Boyfriends or not your going down" Tanya said and she highfived Aisha. The guys shook there heads smiling. After there dates the girls were in there cabin laying on there beds.

"So ladies how were your dates?" Kim asked smiling as she held her teddy bear.

"Oh it was so cool, Rocky and Adam are so sweet" Aisha said as she started to go into a flash back. Kim groaned and threw a pillow at her.

"We don't have time for any damn flash backs here Aisha!" Kim said. Kat and Tanya laughed as the pillow hit Aisha on the head. "And yes my date was good too. How was yours Kat?"

"It was wonderful. Jason is so sweet I really like him" Kat said sweetly and she smiled. Kat put her hands up over her head. "Im not going into a flash back" The girls started laughing at that.

"Kimberly the flash back slayer" Tanya murmered. Kat heard her and she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked as she looked at Kat.

"Nothing..." Kat said as she giggled. Kim and Aisha looked at the two girls strangely.

"Riiiiight" Kim and Aisha said at the same time. The girls were in there pajamas on there bed talking and laughing.

"So anyways can you actually believe after all of those years of dancing around each other Tommy finally asked Kim out?" Aisha asked smiling. Kim looked at her.

"Hey!" Kim said hitting her arm.

"It's true Kimberly! It was always you two flirting like crazy, playing pranks on each other" Kat said. Kim looked at her two friends and then she looked at Tanya who was laughing.

"Ok fine I admit. We danced around each other for too long and it was about damn time he asked mw out" Kim said with a smiled and playing with her teddy bear.

"Kim question. Why do you always take the bear with you? I mean I see it at all of our sleepovers and you always sleep with it" Tanya said. Kim blushed and she looked down.

"My mother gave me this bear when I was little" Kim said.

"What's is name?" Tanya asked smiling.

"Mr.Teddy" Kim said in a duh tone of voice. Tanya mouthed what she had said and she started laughing and so did Aisha and Kat. Kim threw two of her pillows at Kat and Aisha. "You two got some nerve! Aisha with your Lambie Lamb and Katherine with your Bebo Kitty" Tanya laughed ever harder.

"Hey leave Bebo out of this" Kat said throwing the pillow back at her.

"And leave Lambie Lamb out of this too" Aisha said.

"You two act like there not in her suit cases and we go to sleep you take the out" Kim said.

"You have them here? Let me see them" Tanya said. Aisha and Kat took out there stuff animals and showed them to Tanya.

"Awww! So you three of Mr.Teddy, Lambie Lamb and Bebo Kitty thst is so cute" Tanya said. Kat looked at her.

"So you mean to tell us you don't have a stuffed ani...I mean companion sorry Bebo.What?" Kat asked as she realized the girls were all staring at her.

"You just talked to Bebo" Kim said smiling. Kat blushed.

"I did? You know you talk to Mr.Teddy so don't even try it. And the reason why I talked to her was because she hates being called a stuffed animal" Kat said. Kim put a hand on her shoulder.

"Um Kat maybe you should call the men in the pretty white jackets they pick up people you know" Kim said.

"Oh shush im not crazy" Kat said. Kim made a face and she started laughing as Kat hit her with a pillow. Kim gasped and she hit her back with her pillow. Kat laughed and she hit Kim back. Aisha and Tanya were laughing at the two girls having a pillow fight, Kim and Kat looked at them and started hitting them too. The four girls were having a pillow fight laughing. After they were done the girl collapsed on the floor laughing.

"That was fun" Aisha said laughing. Tanya nodded then she heard a noise outside and she sat up.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tanya asked.

"Hear what?" Kim asked as she sat up on the floor. This they all heard the noise.

"_That _noise" Tanya said. The girls all stood up and they heard the noise again. "Kat go see what it is" Tanya pushed Kat forward.

"Why me?" Kat asked turning around.

"Because your the youngest of us three" Kim said.

"No im not you are!" Kat said. Kim rolled her eyes and she pointed to the door.

"Go check!" Kim said. Kat groaned and she rolled her eyes walking to the door.

"I swear if I get killed by Jason Voorhees or Trevor Moorhouse im coming back to hunt all three of you. If I don't come back tell Bebo Kitty I love her" Kat as she opened the door and then she let out a scream. The girls gasped and jumped back a little. "It's just a cat" Kimberly looked and her eyes widened.

"Kat that is not a cat that is a skunk!" Kim yelled. Kat screamed and she slammed the door. "How in the world can you mistake a skunk for a cat?"

"It's a simple mistake. I could have gotten sprayed thanks to you three. Wy would you have sent me out there?" Kat asked.

"Because haven't you seen horror movies? The blond chick is the first to die" Tanya asked.

"Im not blond im green so there" Kat said. The girls laughed and they sat on the floor talking.

AN: I know I took way too long to update but I was so busy woking on Holiday. More chapters to come!!!.


	11. The Best Prank Ever!

Summary:  The girls pull the best prank on the guys.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

AN: For this chapter i'll be using the urban legend from now about Carmen Winstead just to let you know.

It was around nine o'clock and the girls were still up talking. They were just having so much fun together.

"Hey we should so get the guys back for that prank they pulled on us" Tanya said. Aisha looked at her and smiled.

"Oh hecks yeah they are going down for putting frogs in my bed" Aisha said and then she high fived Tanya. Kim laughed and she nodded.

"I know I mean my friggin' hair is green! Watch it's gonna be pay back double time" Kim said.

"Yeah and we all know pay back is a bit..." Kat started to say.

"Girl shut your mouth!" Aisha said. Kat shrugged as she looked at Aisha.

"What? I was only talking about the pranks" Kat said. The girls started to laugh at how she sounded. Kat rolled her eyes as she laid on her bed. "So what shall we do?"

"Oooooh I got a prank!" Aisha said excitedly. The three girls turned to her.

"What is it?" Kim, Tanya and Kat asked at the same time.

"Jinx! Haha you two can't talk until I say your names three times" Kim said. The three girls glared at her hard.

"Ok so hears the prank..." Aisha said. Kim put a finger up.

"Wait a minute. Kat, Kat, Kat. Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. Sorry I hate silence you two are always talking, go on Aisha" Kim said with a smile. Aisha rolled her eyes and she smirked.

"Well anyways after I was interupted. Ok well let's tell the guys the story about Carmen Winstead and as always they won't believe us and if they don't tell anyone about this we'll scare them" Aisha said with smile. The girls all gasped.

"That is the best prank! They won't be able to top that! Come on let's go do it" Kat said grabbing Kim's arm. The girls laughed and they walked out of the cabin, when they walked outside they saw the guys talking to each other. They walked up to them.

"Hey guys" Tanya said with a smile and she walked over and hugged and kissed Adam.

"What's up?" Tommy asked as he looked at Kim. Kimberly smiled and she winked at him.

"We want to tell you guys a little ghost story" Kat said with a smile. The guys smiled.

"Come on tell us!" Rocky said a little too excited.

"Ok it's about Carmen Winstead. About 6 years ago in Indiana, Carmen Winstead was Pushed down a sewer opening by 5 girls in her school, trying to embarrass her in front of her school during a fire drill. When she didnt resurface the police were called. They went down and brought up 17 year old Carmen Winsteads Body, her Neck broken from hitting the ladder, then the side concrete at the bottom. The girls told everyone That she fell... They beleived them" Aisha said then she looked towards Kim to continue

"Ok now 2 months ago, 16 year old David Gregory read this post, and didnt repost it. When he went to take a shower he heard laughter from his shower, He started freaking out and ran to his computer to repost it. He said godnight to his mom and went to sleep, 5 hours later His mom woke up in the middle of the night because of a loud noise. David was gone, that morning a few hours later the police found him in the sewer His neck Broken and Face skin peeled off the same exact way they found Carmen" Kim said.

"Now if you guys don't tell anybody else about this Carmen will get you, either from a sewer, the toilet, the shower, or you will go to sleep and wake up in the sewer, in the dark then Carmen will come and kill you" Kat said looking at all of them. The guys all started laughing.

"Oh come on now! That is so stupid you girls actaully believe that?" Jason said.

"What it is true. Fine then don't believe us then. But just to let you know when we find out that Carmen did get you four we will say we told you so" Tanya said with a smile and the girls walked off.

"God they are so gullable" Tommy said and the guys started to laugh at that. The girls were in there bunk laughing.

"See told you they wouldn't believe us. Now Kimberly you will be the ghost voice of Carmen outside the guys window ok" Aisha said. Kim smiled and she nodded.

"Oh yeah this is going to be so good. We'll just wait 'till they go to sleep" Kim said.The girls sat in there beds and they waited to make sure all of the campers were sleeping. At one am the girls snuck out of there cabin quitely and they went to the boys. They were outside of there window, Kimberly got on Tanya's shoulders, Kat had her camera ready with the night vision on.

"Make sure you change your voice" Aisha said in a whisper. Kim nodded and she started to giggle into the window.Inside the cabin Rocky moved around slightly in his bed.

"Adam stop laughing like a girl" Rocky mumbled in his sleep.Adam didn't responded. Kim started to laugh a little louder now. Tommy through a pillow at Rocky thinking it was him.

"Rocky shut-up!" Tommy said.

"What are you talking about it's Adam" Rocky said sitting up.

"No it's not me!" Adam said as he sat up also.

"Will you three just shut-up already!" Jason said. Kim laughed louder.

"Who the hell is that?" Adam asked looking around. Aisha signaled for her to start talking.

"Why didn't you guys re-tell my story?" Kim asked in a scary voice. The guys looked up.

"G...gg guyswhoisthat?" Rocky asked in rushed scared voice.

"You didn't re-tell my story! Now im going to get you!" Kim said in the same voice. Rocky jumped up and got in bed with Adam.

"OH MY GOD IT'S CARMEN WINSTEAD! THE GIRLS WERE RIGHT" Rocky yelled. The guys were all screaming by now and the girls ran back to there cabin. Once they got inside they were all laughing. Kat turned the camers towards the girls.

"This is Aisha she came up with the plan. Isn't she evil? And this girl right here Kimberly is the voice of Carmen. And this girl right here helped Kim to the window and I recored it all...And that noise is four strong guys screaming there heads off" Kat said into the camera as they laughed. After that they all got into bed very satisfied. They pulled off the best prank and there was no way they could ever beat that one. 


	12. The Boys Greatest Prank

Summary: The boys get back at the girls for the prank they pulled

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

At around five am the guys were still awoke just sitting up in bed looking around. Rocky who was still scared was sitting on Adam's bed with him.

"I can't believe we actaully fell for that prank. The girls are so evil! I mean it is so obvious it was them" Jason said.

"Yeah were the gullables ones for even thinking that was real! I wonder who was doing the voice" Tommy said as he grabbed his pillow.

"We should get them back for that right now" Adam said.

"But how?" Rocky asked as he leaned against the wall. Jason thought about something and he smiled at the guys.

"I just thought of the best plan!" Jason said.

"What is it?" Adam asked. Jason smiled evily.

"The girls are just going to go for a little swim" Jason said. The guys looked at him and they laughed. "Ok so here's the plan, seeing that the girls are all heavy sleepers we can tie there beds together and put them out on to the lake"

"Wait but how are we going to get all of there beds out?" Tommy asked.

"We can put Kim on Aisha's bed and Kat on Tanya's bed simple as that" Rocky said. The guys all got up and grabbed some rope. The went into the girls cabin, Rocky and Adam carefully took Aisha's and Tanya's bed out of the cabin. "Look they all have stuffed animals" Rocky whispered and the guys laughed to them selves. Tommy carefully picked Kimberly off of her bed and Jason got Kat and they walked outside with them, Rocky and Adam already tied the beds together and they brought it near the water. Tommy put Kim next to Aisha and Jason put Kat near Tanya. The pushed the beds into the water and they started to slowly float away.

"Good night girls" Tommy said as they watched the bed go into the water. The next morning Tanya started to slowly wake up. She blocked her eyes from the harsh sun light she opened her eyes to see she was next to Kat.

"What the hell" Tanya whispered and she started to sit up. Tanya slowly opened her eyes and they widened as she realized they were in the water. She looked over at Kim and Aisha who were still sleeping and she covered her mouth. "Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...OH MY GOD!" Kat instantly woke up as she heard Tanya yell.

"Tanya what is your proble...Ahhhh!" Kat yelled as she seen they were in the water. Kim and Aisha woke up as they tow girls started screaming.

"Can you two shut...What the hell!" Kim screamed. The four girls started screaming. Kat looked around and she noticed her stuffed animal was missing.

"Oh no where's Bebo? Bebo is missing!" Kat said. Aisha looked at her.

"Kat we have bigger problems here besides your cat missing! In case you haven't notice we are in the water!" Aisha said.

"I don't care! Bebo is long gone now oh my god my poor kitty oh Bebo where are you!" Kat said. Kim looked at her and smacked her. "Thanks I needed that" Kim smacked her again. "OW! What was that for?"

"Sorry I just had to do it again" Kim said. "How are we going to get back on land? Oh my god the guys are so dead!"

"Oh my god Bebo!" Kat cried as she stood up.

"Kat sit down or we'll all fall off of the beds" Aisha said. Just as Aisha said that they all fell in the water causing them all to scream. "This water is freezing!" Back at the camp the guys were watching the girls and they laughed as they seen them fall into the water.

"Oh wow that was priceless!" Adam said laughing. The guys laughed and nodded as they watched there girlfriends.The girls started to swim up to shore all looking very pissed off. The guys instantly stopped laughing when they seen there girlfriends.

"Hey girls!" the guys all said together. Kim smirked as she stood there soaking wet looking down.

"Don't 'hey girls!' us! Who thought up that idea to put us in the water?" Kim asked looking at the girls. The other girls stood next to her with there arms folded across there chest. Rocky pushed Jason foward.

"It was all Jason's idea Kim!" Rocky said pointing at Jason.

"All my idea? Your the one who said and I qoute you 'We can put Kim on Aisha's bed and Kat on Tanya's bed simple as that'. I just said you girls can go for a little swim" Jason said. Kat looked at him and shook her head.

"Girls listen we were just getting payback for that whole Carmen thing! That voice was very scary!" Rocky said.

"That was me doofus!" Kim said. "And anyways you could have scared us back. But nooo you just had to put us in the water right?"

"You gotta admit it was a good prank" Adam said smiling at them. The girls rolled there eyes.

"Whatever ok. And what are you guys looking at? You act like you've never seen girls wet before!" Tanya said to two boy campers looking at her.

"Tanya that did so not sound right" Kat said putting a hand on her shoulder. "But anyways back to you four! I could have lost Bebo because of you guys"

"Who's Bebo?!" Tommy asked looking at her. Kat moved the Kat from behind her back.

"This is Bebo but her real name is Bebo Kitty" Kat said.

"It's a stuffed animal" Adam said.

"Don't call her that! She's my companion!" Kat said. The girls shook there heads.

"You just had to say that now you got her started. Thanks alot Adam!" Aisha said as she looked at him then at Kat.

"Oh sorry" Adam said.

"Now were are going to go change from these wet clothes before we get sick" Kim said as they started to walk away from the boys.

"Hey Kim!" Tommy called. Kim turned around to look at her boyfriend.

"What?!" Kim asked as the other girls turned around also.

"It's not a good idea to wear white when your going into the water" Tommy said. Kimberly stood there not getting what he said then she looked down to see her shirt was see through and she quickly put her arms across her chest.

"No comment" Kim said and she turned around walked away. The girls laughed as she walked away and Kim turned around. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Kat, your shorts are see through also"


	13. Making Them Think

Summary:  The girls pull the best prank on the guys.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

Kimberly was sitting on her bed brushing her hair after she had just gotten out of the shower and she started to get dressed. the other girls were already dressed.

"Oh yeah Kimberly just to let you know im sleeping in your bed tonight" Aisha said. Kim looked up at her as she brushed her hair and finished getting dressed.

"For wha...oh yeah forgot your bed is floating in the water" Kim said with a smile. Aisha rolled her eyes as she sat on Kim's bed.

"Yeah whatever. That is so wrong though! My bed is gone" Aisha said. Kim laughed.

"Mine is gone too incase ya forgot. The guys are so evil" Tanya said with a pout. Aisha nodded.

"Yeah they sure are. And Kat what is up with you and Bebo? You made us all fall off of the beds trying to get it" Aisha said with a smile.

"I wanted to save her, she could've died out there" Kat said.

"It's fake!" the girls all said at the same time. Kat gasped and she covered Bebo's ears and she held the stuffed animal close to her.

"Don't say that around her she's very sensitive!" Kat said. The three girls looked at Kat and then at each other. Tanya was mouthing that Kat was crazy and Kim and Aisha nodded in agreement.

"Uh riiiight. Katherine do you want us to call the place with the nice padded walls?" Tanya said as she knelt in front of her best friend. Kat looked at her confused.

"A mental hospital? Why would I want to go there?" Kat asked.

"Because sweetie Bebo doesn't talk!" Aisha said. Kat looked at her two friends.

"She talks to me" Kat said. Kim looked at Kat as she sat on her bed still wearing her robe and she started to laugh. "What's so funny Kim?"

"You sound just like Andy from Child's Play. Chucky's talkingbut only to him and he's really a killer doll" Kim said. Aisha and Tanya looked at the stuffed animal and they backed away slightly.

"Thanks alot Kim now im scared that thing will attack me at night" Tanya said patting Kim's shoulder. Kim smiled up at her and she laughed.

"No problem Tanya gald I could help you" Kim said sarcastically.

"Actaully Bebo likes all three of you" Kat said.

"Kat stop talking about that thing like it's a real person!" Aisha said looking at her. Kim laughed at Kat's exspression.

"Oh and another thing can you please watch that thing it's starting to stink now" Tanya said.

"Bebo doesn't stink! Hey Aisha was your Lamb?" Kat asked.

"My drawer, never took it out" Aisha said with a smile. Kat leaned against the wall as she sat on her bed looking bored. "We should go swimming"

"Yeah right. I rather not go in that water again it's freezing" Tanya said as she shivered. "I still can't believe that the guys actaully did that to us" Kim looked at her as she finished brushing her hair and she smirked as she grabbed her pillow and pulled it to her chest.

"Yeah well you weren't here for the other camp experinences. But we know the guys can get just as diveous as we are" Kim said.

"Tanya she's completely right. We pull a prank and bam! The guys pull a even better one just like today with the beds in the water" Aisha said.

"Yeah im mad at them for that" Tanya said. Kat started to smile. "Why are you smiling like that?" Kat looked at her and the other girls with a raised eyebrow.

"I know a great way for pay back" Kat said.

"How?" Kim asked.

"By not doing anything" Kat said with a smile.

"Huh?" the girls all asked. Kat smiled as she sat up on her bed.

"Were not going to do anything and were not going to talk to them at all. Were going to make them think were gonna do something to them and it's gonna drive them insane worring that were going to strike at them" Kat said. The girls all smilled as Kat told them her plan.

"Oh yeah! There going to go crazy wondering what were doing" Aisha said. After she said that the boys walked inside and the girls got quite.

"Hi girls" the guys all said smiling. The girls looked at them as they said that. There smiles quickly faded as the girls said nothing to them.

"So um Kimberly do you want to go for a walk or go to our spot?" Tommy asked as he sat on her bed. Kim's response was only a sigh as she looked straight ahead at the wall. Tommy waited for a response from her. "Ok im guessing that's a no"

"Oh come on! You girls can stay mad at us for that prank" Rocky said. The girls all turned to him and then they looked at each other.

"Apparently they can" Adam said as he leaned against the wall. The guys all nodded.

"Kat are you mad at me?" Kat asked as he laid his head on her lap and gave her a pleading look. Kat smiled at him and she rubbed his head. Aisha seen she was getting ready to talk to him and she cleared her throat.

"Hmmm! Come on girls we have some _planning_ to do" Aisha said with a smile and she stood up looking at the guys. The guys looked at them as they all stood up and started walking out of the door.

"What kind of planning?" Tommy asked. The girls ignored him and they all walked outside of the cabin. "What are they planning?" The guys all shrugged.

"Don't ask us. Do you think there planning there prank on us. Cause you it will be something really messed up" Rocky said.

"Oh god we are so dead" Adam whispered shaking his head. Outside the girls were laughing.

"The fun begans ladies" Kat said laughing.


	14. A Nervous Wreck

Summary:  The girls pull the best prank on the guys.

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

In breakfast the guys were sitting at there table wondering what the girls will do to them. The girls were sitting at there table laughing as they ate breakfast.

"Look at them, they look so scared.All worried about us paying them back" Aisha said with a smile. Kim and Tanya turned around and they seen the guys staring at them and they smiled and waved at them. Tommy turned back to eating his food and he shook his head.

"We have to find out what there planning to do to us" Tommy said. Rocky looked back at the girls then back to the guys.

"I know we just have to know. Ok how about we...oh shhh there coming" Rocky said. They sat there eating lunch just walking by.

"So Tanya did you get the _stuff_?" Kat asked as they walked. Tanya smiled and she nodded her head as they walked.

"Yeah I have it Kat. So when are we going to do this?" Tanya said.

"Tonight when everyone is sleeping probally" Kim said with a smile and she winked at Tommy as she walked by him. The girls walked outside laughing and they looked inside of the window. The guys all looked nervous. "Oh my god this is so fun. Should we start talking to them again?"

"Nah it's making them suspect more" Aisha said with a smile. The girls walked away from the window, they went over and sat on a bench watching the campers play around in the water. The guys walked out and they looked around the camp nervously for the girls.

"Why are we being so scared?! I mean come on so what if they pull a prank on us" Rocky said. The guys all looked at him.

"Rocky were talking about the girls here. Incase you didn't know but they all have murder on there minds and we all are there targets" Jason said. They all looked and seen the girls getting up and walking into there cabin. Tommy nodded towards the cabin and they listened outside the window.

"...oh yeah we should seriously shave there heads" Kat said with a smile as she sat on her bed.

"Well that will be a good prank. But I was thinking of taking all of the clothes and throwing them in the water along with my bed" Tanya said. The girls laughed.

"Oh wait I got a better prank! We could put icey hot on the insides of there shirts!" Kim said. The girls all started laughing at the thought of that prank. The guys all looked so scared, these girls were seriously evil. The guys slowly walked away from the cabin, they were in deep trouble.

"Ok listen we have to watch out for those girls because they are gonna attack us at any moment" Adam said. The guys all nodded. "Alright at night first shift will be Tommy and Rocky and second will be Jason and I"

"Why do I gotta be with Rocky?!" Tommy asked.

"Because you have to! And besides neither of us wants to be stuck with him" Adam said.Tommy shook his head and he groaned.

"And what's wrong with being with me?" Rocky asked poking Tommy. Tommy looked him up and down and he rolled his eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tommy asked as she leaned against the tree. Jason jumped a little as the girls cabin slammed shut, they all looked up to see the four girls walking outside. The girls walked by them and they smiled a little. Through out the whole day the guys were watching out for the girls incase they decided to pull there so called prank on them. It was night time now and Tommy and Rocky were getting into bed while Jason and Adam sat up watching for the girls.

"Alright you two better stay up I am not trying to wake up wearing make up again" Tommy said. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry we'll stay up" Jason said. Tommy and Rocky were falling asleep when they heard snoring. They looked up and saw Jason and Adam both sleeping.

"Jason! Adam wake up!" Rocky said. They quickly woke up. Rocky and Tommy both groaned and they got out of bed. "Looks like we all have to stay up" Rocky said sitting up on his bed. It was getting later and later as they set up watching the door and windows.

"I am so tired" Jason said as he started dozing off. Adam hit his arm.

"Well we can't go to sleep, the girls could attack us at any moment" Adam said. The truth was the girls were in there cabin sleeping and they had been sleeping since eleven. Tommy yawned as he sat up against a wall.

"Maybe there not going to pull a prank on us" Tommy said.

"Yeah right after that prank we pulled on them were all going down. And Tanya even told me boyfriends or not there still pulling pranks on us" Adam said. Rocky heard a noise and he looked out of the window.

"What is it?" Jason asked as he sat up on his bed. Rocky shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't see anything" Rocky said. Rocky rubbed his eyes as he looked out of the window. The guys all had eventually fallen asleep from being to tired. The girls had woken up and they were still in there pajamas. The girls walked inside and they all smiled.

"Awww look at them. They look like they had a rough night" Tanya said with a smile. Tanya sat on Adam's bed and she brushed his hair back a little. Adam moved a little but he still didn't wake up. Tanya moved away from the him and she looked at the girls and they nodded.

"Hi guys!" Tanya said loud causing them all to wake up. Tommy fell off of his bed with a grunt causing Kim to rush over to him. Kim helped Tommy up off of the floor and she sat him down on the bed.

"What was that for?" Jason asked still tired.

"We had to wake you up. You shouldn't sleep your summer away" Aisha said pointing a finger at them all. Jason rolled his eyes as he layed back down on his bed getting ready to go to sleep. The guys finally got fully awake and realized it was the girls and they screamed.

"Ok girls listen please just don't make this painful! Don't shave our heads and really don't put icey hot on our shirts" Tommy begged as they all got on there knees infront of the girlfriends. Kim smiled down at Tommy.

"And we promise not to pull a prank like that again, it was a bad, bad, bad idea and I am so sorry" Adam said putting his head on Tanya's stomach.The girls all laughed.

"I know it was all my fault!" Jason and Rocky said. The girls all started laughing.

"What's so funny? Just do the prank already!" Tommy said.

"We already did" Kim said. The guys all looked at each other then at the girls with raised eyebrows.

"Huh?" the guys all asked. The girls just smiled.

"Wait a minute. Do you girls mean that you..." Rocky said but then he trailed off.

"Are you talking about how we all acted like we were going to play a prank on you?" Kat asked tilting her head to the side.

"And how we perpously smiled at you and pretended that we were actually planning something?" Kim asked.

"Or do you mean how we talked about fake plans knowing that you guys were outside of our window?" Aisha asked.

"Or maybe for the fact that we made you guys stay up really late and are all tired because you thought we were going to get you back?" Tanya asked. The girls all looked at each other with smiles.

"OF COURSE NOT!" the girls all said together. The guys all looked shocked.

"Wait a minute. You mean to tell us that we stayed up for no reason?" Jason asked. The girls smiled and nodded at them.

"So we were up that whole time while you three were sleeping peacefully in your beds. That it wrong!" Adam said. The girls smiled.

"It's called payback" Kim said and they walked outside. The guys quickly followed them and they went to the mess hall. They all heard laughing and they went to go check it out. The guys all stopped short and there mouths dropped. There was pictures of them from halloween.The guys had all dressed up as girls.

"KIMBERLY!"

"KAT!"

"TANYA!"

"AISHA!" The girls were all laughing and they came out from hiding.

"Did you guys honestly think that we will just leave it off at that prank?" Tanya asked smiling. The guys all glared at the four girls. The guys all had to admit though they did deserve the prank.

"You four are just wrong!" Jason said and he walked off. The girls all just smiled.


	15. Lost In The Woods

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

After the girls pulled there prank on the guys Kim and Kat were sitting down hear the pool watching Tanya and Aisha swimming around. Kimberly laughed and she leaned back slightly on her hands. She looked around the camp looking for the guys.

"Where are the guys at? I haven't seen them since we pulled that prank" Kim said looking at Kat. Kat shrugged and she looked around also.

"I have no clue Kimberly. Maybe there sleeping seeing they were up half of the night worrying about us attacking them" Kat said with a laugh. Kim nodded.

"True very true" Kim said. "Well hey they deserved that prank though. Glad they suffered like that" Kim said smiling. Kat laughed and she shook her head. Tanya and Aisha swam over to them.

"So what are you two talking about?" Tanya asked smiling.

"Were just talking about how the guys deserved that prank we pulled on them" Kat said. Tanya nodded and she smirked.

"Oh yes they definitely did. Do you want to go check on them? There probably embarrassed or sleeping" Tanya said. Aisha got out of the water and she wrapped her towel around herself.

"Yeah come on let's go check on them" Aisha said. Tanya got out of the water and the girls grabbed there things and they started walking towards the boys cabin. Kat opened the door and they all smiled.

"Aw! They look so cute while there sleeping. Um Aisha sin...since when does Rocky suck his thumb?" Kim asked looking at Rocky then at Aisha.

"Oh he only does that when he's in a really deep sleep" Aisha said. Kim nodded and she turned her attention to Tommy.

"Should we wake them up?" Kim asked looking at the girls.

"Nah, we should just let them sleep for now. So come on and let's go take a little hike in the woods" Tanya said. The girls walked out of the cabin and they changed so they can go for there hike.

"Ok so who's going to lead?" Kim asked. Kat jumped around and waved her hand.

"Oooh me! Me me me! I want to! Kimberly over here!" Kat said. The girls all looked at her.

"Alrighty then Kat you can lead" Kim asked. Kat clapped and they started walking into the woods. Kat was leading the way while she held a stick and then she stopped.

"Hmmmm what way should we go? Oh I know, eenie, meenie, minee, moe. Ok come on let's go this way" Kat said. Kim, Aisha, and Tanya followed Kat deeper into the woods. Aisha looked at her watch.

"We've been here for an hour now. Let's go back" Aisha said to Kat. Kat was looking around the woods then she turned to her friends bitting her nails.

"I've been trying to find a way back" Kat said.

"Trying? Were lost?!" Kim asked. Kat nodded.

"Kat!" Aisha, Tanya and Kim said at the time. Kat just shrugged and she looked down avoiding the girls eyes.

"Oh my god, were lost!" Aisha said throwing her hands up.

"It's ok. It's not that bad we'll find our way back...eventually" Kat said. Kimberly looked at her.

"Eventually? Oh no we are definitely finding are way back right now" Kim said. Kat sighed and she put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

"Kimberly don't worry I'll find a way back" Kat said with a smile. An hour later the girls were still in the woods. Kim, Tanya and Aisha were sitting on a rock while Kat was looking around to figure out were they had came from.

"Eeenie, meenie, minee, moe. This way girls!" Kat said.

"Oh hell no! The last two freaking times you picked moe we got even more lost. We are not picking moe better yet we aren't picking any of them" Aisha said. "Let's just go back the way we came from. Wait a minute were did we come from?" Tanya groaned.

"Oh god were screwed" Tanya said. Tanya looked around. Kimberly stood up.

"What if we never get out of here? What if were lost forever? What if we die here? Oh my god I'll never graduate, go to college, get married or have kids!" Kim said as she paced around. The three girls watched her as she kept talking non-stop. "I'll never see Tommy or mother! Or my baby brother!"

"Is she always like this?" Tanya asked Kat and Aisha. The two girls shook there heads no as they looked at Tanya.

"Were going to be just like the Blair Witch Project! Were gonna be killed by entity! Or worst Jason Voorhees!" Kim cried as she feel to her knees.

"Kimberly stop being so dramatic!" Tanya said. They all heard a creaking sound and they looked up.

"What was that?" Kat asked. Kim stood up and she went over to the others. They huddled around each other protecting each other.

"Um may...maybe we should keep walking" Aisha said. They nodded and started walking again often checking to see if something was following. "It's starting to get a little dark"

"Yeah it is. I do not want to stay out here for the night" Tanya said."Well there's a plus side it's not raining" While they were walking it started to rain and Kim let out a scream.

"Oh great! Just friggin' great! It's raining could it get any more worse than this?!" Kim asked looking up at the sky.

"Well you better be glad it's not pouring" Kat said. When Kat said that it started to pour hard down on the four girls. "Spoke too soon" Aisha looked at Kat and nodded.

"Ya think? Come on let's get a move on before we get sick!" Aisha said grabbing Tanya and Kim's arm.Tanya grabbed Kat's arm as they were all dragged. While they were walking Kim heard something and she turned around.

"Do you hear that?" Kim asked. The others turned around also.

"Yeah it sounds like a waterfall" Kat said. Kim started to smile and she looked around through the rain.

"Oh my god! I know where were at come on!" Kimberly said and she started to run. Kat, Tanya and Aisha quickly followed her. Kimberly seen the waterfall Tommy had taken her to and she ran passed it with the girls behind her. They all smiled when they seen the camp.

"Yes! Were here!" Aisha said and she threw her arms up in the air.

"Come on let's get inside" Kim said. They all quickly got inside of there cabin and they changed into there pj's.

"Do you think they checked on the campers already?" Tanya asked as she toweled dried her hair. Aisha shook her head.

"Nah I don't think so. I mean they probably started but they haven't gotten to our cabin" Aisha said as she laid down on Kim's bed. Just then Kat started laughing. They all looked at her strangely.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked.

"You are. You were the only one who was going crazy out there" Kat said as she laughed. Kim rolled her eyes and she stuck her tongue out at her. Tanya and Aisha started laughing too.

"Kim it's true leave it up to you to do that" Aisha said with a laugh.

"Oh so what we wouldn't have been in that situation if it wasn't for Kat and her eenie,meenie, minee, moe" Kim said with a smile.

"Yeah well you three didn't have to listen to me now did you?" Kat asked with a smile. The girls all started to laugh and they shook there heads. They all fell out on there beds laughing.

"Wait until the guys hear about this they will be cracking up laughing!" Tanya said as she put a pillow over her face laughing. The girls all nodded still laughing.

**An: **Sorry I took so long to update! And BTW that whole getting lost in the woods thing is an actually experience that happened with me and my cousins at our family reunion it was too funny so I just put it in my story.


	16. Can You Stand The Rain

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

Kimbely and the girls stayed up laying on there bed just talking. They were not able to go outside seeing that it was still raining.

"I hate the rain. We should be outside right now not stuck in doors" Tanya murmed as she looked out of the window then back to the girls who were just laying on there beds looking up at the ceiling. Tanya drummed her fingers on the wall and Kat looked at her.

"Your right, it sucks that it's raining. What should we do to past the time?" Kat asked as she sat indian style on her bed. Kim, Aisha and Tanya all looked at her and they shrugged.

"I have no clue myself. We have no cards or board games so were basically screwed" Aisha said. Kim sighed and she layed on her back looking at the other girls. "Kim your being really quite for once" Tanya and Kat laughed and Kim just rolled her eyes.

"That's because there's nothing to do. I only get quite when im bored" Kim said as she rolled off of her bed and on to the floor. Aisha shook her head and she laughed. "On a perfect day I know that I can count on you.When that's not possible, tell me can you weather the storm?" Kim sang. Tanya smiled.

"Cause I need some body who will stand by me through the good times and bad times she will always, always be right there" Tanya sang. Aisha and Kat laughed.

"Sunny days everybody loves them tell me baby can you stand the rain? Storms will come, this we know for sure this we know for sure. Can you stand the rain?" they all sang.

"Love unconditional I'm not asking just of you. Enough to make it last I'll do whatever needs to be done" Kim sang as she looked at her friends.

"But i need somebody who will stand by me, when it's tough she won't run she will always, be right there for me" Kat sang.

"Sunny days every body loves them, tell me baby can you stand the rain? Storms will come I know I know all the days won't be perfect this we know for sure but tell me can you stand it, can you stand the rain?" Aisha sang.

"No pressure, no pressure from me baby this we know for sure cause I want you and I need you and I love you girl" Kat sang.

"Will you be there for me?" Aisha sang.

"Come on baby lets go get wet" Kim sang and the girls all laughed.

"Can you stand the rain? Will you be there girl? Storms will come for sure.Can you stand the rain?" they all sang. They all started cracking up.

"That was entertaining" Tanya said laughing.

"It sure was im not so bored anymore. Maybe we should go out in the rain to see if we could stand it" Kat said. The girls looked at her.

"Go stand out in the rain? The counselers will have a fit!" Kim said.

"There to busy making out in the cabins to notice" Kat said. Aisha laughed.

"Kat this isn't Crystal Lake" Aisha said laughing. Kim rolled her eyes and she smiled.

"That happens at basically any camp" Tanya said shaking her head. After a few minutes Kat sat up.

"Yeah sure just brush my plan to the side like it doesn't even matter" Kat said. Tanya looked around the cabin.

"Do you girls hear that? It's like a little nagging sound coming from that direction" Tanya said pointing towards Kat. Kat made a face at her.

"Hahaha very funny" Kat said sarcastically.

"Actaully Tanya now that you say it I can hear that voice" Kim said. Kat rolled her eyes and she threw a pillow at Kim's head. Kim quickly caught it and threw it at her but it hit Tanya instead. Kim covered her mouth before she laughed.

"Kimberly!" Tanya shouted and she threw it back.

"Ow! It was an accident!" Kim said hitting her with it again.

"And so is this" Tanya said throwing it back at her. Kim ducked and it hit Aisha on the face. Kim and Kat started laughing at Aisha's shocked face. "Aisha I am so sor...Hey! It stopped raining!" They all looked and they smiled putting on there flip flops to go get dinner.

"Finally!" Kim and Aisha said at the same time as they dashed out of the cabin. Tanya and Kat shook there heads laughing at the way there friends were acting.

_Teaser:_

_"Wait a minute you four got lost in the woods?" Tommy asked laughing. Kim hit his arm._

_"It's not funny! We were gone for like two freakking hours!" Kim said looking at her boyfriend. The guys all just laughed._

_"Oh I should have been there to see you going crazy Kim" Rocky said as he laughed._


	17. Oh Come On It's A Fun Game

Disclaimer:  Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples:  Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

While the girls were eating there food the guys came over and sat down next to them. Tanya looked at them as they sat down.

"Can we help you?" Tanya asked with a smile.

"What we can't come over to see you girls?" Adam asked. Tanya rolled her eyes and she stopped eating her food as she looked at him. Tanya shook her head no.

"Um no. You guys must want something from us, or maybe it could be just a prank" Tanya said. Tommy gasped and he put his hand over his heart acting like he was hurt.

"Tanya! I am appauled you would even think that about us" Tommy said. Kat looked at him and smiled.

"Can you even spell appauled Tommy?" Kat asked. The girls all turned to him waiting to see what he will say.

"Of course I can. A-p...pauled!" Tommy said. The girls started laughing. "See I spelled it! So top that!" Kim shook her head and she smirked.

"Riiight Tommy" Kim said. Tommy smiled at her and he put a arm around her shoulder.

"Where did you girls go? We didn't see you go into your cabin when it started raining we didn't even see you at all for like two hours" Jason said. The girls looked at the guys then at each other then they looked down. Jason looked at them. "What? Come on tell us" Jason said nuddging Kat.

"We went for a hike" Kat said.

"A two hour hike?" Rocky asked. The girls all nodded trying not to tell them they had actaully gotten lost in the woods.

"Yes a two hour hike. What's wrong with that?" Kim asked looking at the guys.

"We were just asking I mean why would you take a two hour hike? Unless you girls got lost in the woods" Adam said with a smile. The girls all got quite and they looked down at there food. The guys looked at each other then back at there girlfriends before they started laughing.

"Wait a minute you four got lost in the woods?" Tommy asked laughing. Kim hit his arm.

"It's not funny! We were gone for like two freaking hours!" Kim said looking at her boyfriend. The guys all just laughed.

"Oh I should have been there to see you going crazy Kim" Rocky said as he laughed. Tanya looked at Rocky surprised.

"How did you know she was going crazy?" Tanya asked.

"Well duh she is Kimberly and it's obvious she will be the first to crack" Rocky said. Kim glared at him and she threw a fry at him.

"Haha funny" Kim said sarcastically. Aisha smiled and she shook her head.

"Awww Kim's upset!" Aisha said. Kim smirked and she rolled her eyes. They all stood up and threw there plates away and went outside. "Ok what are we going to do now?"

"Oooooh I know! I know! I know! We can play that game we played at your sleep over Kim!" Kat said. The guys all looked confused and the girls just laughed and nodded.

"What game?" Adam asked as he watched Kat run to go get a beach ball from the girls cabin.

"It's a game. We invented we use this beach ball and one person ask a question and throws it to someone else and that person as to answer. Like this: red or white?" Kat asked and she tossed it to Kimberly. Kim looked at Tommy and she smiled.

"White all the way baby" Kim said with a smile causing Tommy to blush. "Alright um pizza or pasta" Kim tossed the ball to Rocky.

"Pasta. Jason or Tommy" Rocky said and he tossed the ball to Tanya. Tanya's jaw dropped. The girls all started to laugh.

"Do I have to pick?" Tanya whined/asked.

"Yes you have to!" Rocky said. Tanya groaned.

"Um Tommy! Horror or comedy" Tanya tossed the ball to Kim.

"Horror. Hmmm what to choose what oh I know, N'sync or Backstreet Boys " Kim said and she tossed the ball to Jason.

"That is not right Kim. Im not answering it" Jason said.

"Nope you gotta do it" Kim said with a smile. Jason groaned and he thought about it.

"N'sync I guess" Jason said. "Britney or Christina" Jason tossed the ball to Tommy.

"I gotta go with Christina" Tommy said."Myers or Vorhees" Tommy threw the ball to Aisha.

"Gotta go with Myers" Aisha said. Kimberly turned and whispered something into Aisha's ear and both girls started cracking up. "Barbie or My little pony" Aisha threw the ball to Adam. Adam stood there laughing.

"Oh man i'm not answering that one" Adam said. The girls just laughed harder.

"Come on Adam pick!" Tanya said waiting for her boyfriends response. Adam stood there thinking for a few minutes.

"Fine I guess my little pony" Adam said. Everyone just laughed harder. Adam threw the ball at Rocky. "Oh come on now don't be laughing at me your the one who likes Daphane form Scooby Doo" everyone just laughed harder at the that.

"Rocky you like Daphane!" Kat said as she laughed. Rocky looked down embarrassed.

"Ok we are so done here. Were gonna go back to our cabin now" Aisha said as she laughed. Aisha grabbed Kim's arm and she grabbed Tanya's and she grabbed Kat's.

_Teaser:_

_"Hi im Kimberly and this is Aisha" Kim said shaking the guy's hand._

_"I'm Justin nice to meet you. So um why was that guy glaring at me?" _

_"Oh you mean Rocky? Don't worry about him it's that you were staring at us. What were you staring at anyway?" Kim asked._

_"Oh I just seen this beautiful girl sitting over there" Justin said with a smile._

_"Really who? Was it Tanya with the black hair or Kat with the blonde...well kinda greenish or was it Aisha?" Kim asked. _

_"It was neither" Justin said. Aisha made a fake gagging noise and she rolled her eyes, this guy was majorly flirting with Kimberly!_


	18. Meet Peter No Wait It's Justin!

Summary: The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

The next day the gang was all outside sitting on a bench talking. The guys were playing a card game while the girls talked. Aisha was playing with Kim's hair as they sat down. The girls were laughing about the game they had played the other day.

"Hey look there's a new boy" Kat said gesturing towards the boy talking to Norma the head camp counseler. They all looked and they seen him staring at them. "And he's staring at us"

"Hmmm that's a little freaky" Kim said. Aisha laughed and she shook her head. "Are you done yet?" Aisha leaned down and looked at her.

"Listen Kimmie, you just freaking asked that two minutes ago! How can I possible done in two minutes when you want to look over at Tommy every damn second?" Aisha asked. Kim's jaw dropped and she scoffed. Kat and Tanya starte laughed.

"Hey! Why are you being so mean for? And what's wrong with looking at my boyfriend?" Kim asked. Tommy smirked and he shook his head as he heard her.

"Kimberly every second you look at him. Your doing right now! Stay still and i'll finish and then you can go drag Tommy into the shower stall and have your way with him" Aisha said with a laugh. Kim hit her leg and she smiled.

"Dang Kim I didn't know you were like that" Rocky said.

"Ok what the hell is this? Gang up on Kim day? Um Tommy can you help me here?" Kim asked looking at her boyfriend. Tommy put his hands up.

"I was just thinking about helping you Beautiful. Everyone leave Kim alone so Aisha can finish her hair and she can go drag me into the shower stalls" Tommy said.

"Thank yo...Hey!" Kim said. Tommy started laughing. Aisha shook her head and she grabbed Kim's arm and started walking away with her. "Where are we going?"

"Im gonna go show you how your hair looks" Aisha said. Kim nodded. While they were walking they seen Rocky running by and he was glaring at the new kid. Kim shook her head and Aisha just laughed. "He is such a bully" Kim laughed and he nodded.

"Hey!" someone called from behind them. They turned around and they seen the new kid running up to them smiling.

"Hi im Kimberly and this is Aisha" Kim said shaking the guy's hand.

"I'm Justin nice to meet you. So um why was that guy glaring at me?"

"Oh you mean Rocky? Don't worry about him it's that you were staring at us. What were you staring at anyway?" Kim asked.

"Oh I just seen this beautiful girl sitting over there" Justin said with a smile.

"Really who? Was it Tanya with the black hair or Kat with the blonde...well kinda greenish or was it Aisha?" Kim asked.

"It was neither" Justin said. Aisha made a fake gagging noise and she rolled her eyes, this guy was majorly flirting with Kimberly! Kim looked at Aisha as she heard her and Aisha just smiled and she looked down laughing slightly. Before Kim had a chance to say something Aisha cut in.

"Right. Um Kim I think your _boyfriend_ is calling you" Aisha said, when she said boyfriend she looked towards Justin. Kim looked over towards Tommy and seen he was still playing the game.

"No he's not" Kim said. Aisha pinched her arm. "Ow" Kim rubbed her arm. "Oh yeah Tommy is calling me. Bye" Kim walked off. Aisha turned to Justin.

"Bye Peter!" Aisha said walking off after she waved at him.

"It's Justin actaully!" Justin said. Aisha rolled her eyes and she scoffed.

"What's the difference?" Aisha asked as she ran off back to the table. Aisha got back to the table and she sat down laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tanya asked looking at her. Aisha looked up at her and she started laughing harder. "Aisha tell me!"

"That new guy was just flirting with Kimberly" Aisha said laughing. The guys all dropped there cards getting in a protective mode. Kim looked at Aisha then she looked down. "And let me tell you this guy is so corny. Kim asked him what he was starring at and he said: Oh I just seen this beautiful girl sitting over there" Tanya and Kat laughed.

"Um I don't think I like this new guy too much" Tommy said. The girls just rolled there eyes.

"What else did he say?" Kat asked.

"Then Kimberly asked: Was it Tanya with the black hair or Kat with the blonde...well kinda greenish or was it Aisha?. So then he said it was neither" Aisha said. The girls all just laughed harder. The guys just stood there not laughing.

"I don't think this is funny that some guy was flirting with my girlfriend! Kimberly please don't tell me you actually like this guy" Tommy said.

"Of course not! There is no way he can compare to you" Kim said hugging him. Tommy smiled and he hugged her back. While Kimberly was hugging Tommy, Justin walked over to them.

"Hi Kimberly, Aisha" Justin said. Aisha looked at up and she smiled.

"Hi Peter" Aisha said.

"It's _Justin_" Aisha rolled her eyes and she smirked.

"Whatever" Aisha murmered. Kat and Tanya laughed and they shook there heads. Kat stuck her hand out.

"Im Kat" Justin smiled and he shook her hand.

"Tanya" Justin shook Tanya's hair also. Kat turned back to the guys and seen them glaring at Justin.

"And the four bodygaurds Tommy who's hugging Kim, Jason, Rocky and Adam" Kat said with a smile. Justin smiled feeling a little uneasy around the four guys.

"Nice to meet you all" Justin said.The guys nodded and Tommy wrapped his arms around Kim's waist. Jason looked at them and he shook his head.

"Are you gonna drag him into the shower?" Jason asked. Kim laughed.

"I'll never tell" Kim said in a sing song voice. Tommy shuddered a little when she said that.

"Beautiful don't say that" Tommy said. Kim laughed and she shook her head.

"So um Peter why did you come so late into the camp?" Kat asked.

"It's _Justin_. And my mother wanted me to be around other teenagers seeing that I just moved to California" Justin said. They all nodded.

"Oh so you'll be going to Angel Grove High?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah my mother already signed me up. She's going tto be the principal there" Justin said.

"Your mother is going to be the principal?!" Adam asked. "Oooh not good your teachers are going to be telling her when you act up and when you have homework so she'll make sure you do it" Justin nodded and he sighed.

"Well I gotta get back so I can pack" Justin said and he started walking away.

"Bye Justin!" Aisha, Kat and Tanya called to him.

"It's Peter, no wait it's Justin" They all started to laugh as he said that and they just shook there heads.


	19. Are you sure his name isn't Peter

Summary: The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

The girls were in there cabins laying on there beds. Tanya and Kat had there upper halfs off of the bed as they talked. Kimberly sighed and she sat up on her bed, Aisha looked up at her and then she layed her head back down.

"So Kimberly...Mr. Justin really likes you" Kat said smiling. Kim looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him. I mean come on now did you see him at dinner? He was sitting at the table across from us looking dead at me with his mouth open like this" Kim said as she did it the exact same way he did. The girls all started laughing.

"Yeah that's a little freaky no wait scartch that not a little it's big time freaky" Tanya said. Kim nodded her head in agreement. "And he wouldn't want to mess with you especially when you got four strong guy's that have your back"

"I know and plus there's Tommy the guy who is crazy about you and will definetly kill Justin over you if he tries anything" Aisha added.

"Yeah and did you see them when you told them he was flirting with me? Major over protectiveness, and big mouth over here just had to say something about it" Kim said looking at Aisha who just smiled innocently. Kim rolled her eyes and she laid on her stomach.

"Do you wanna know what I just realized?" Kat asked.

"What?" Tanya asked.

"We haven't gotten in trouble today. I mean yesterday we got lost woods that was sort of exciting. And now today were boring" Kat said.

"Oh my god she's right! We've gotten boring" Tanya said sitting up.

"Wow your right! We have to do something that's fun. Come on Kat think!" Kim said. Tanya and Aisha looked at her shocked. "Oh my god I just asked _her _to think" Tanya and Aisha started laughing and Kat just rolled her eyes.

"For starters let's go outside and then we'll just go from there" Kat said with a smile.The girls all got up and they went outside. They seen the guys talking with Justin.

"Hey look it's Peter" Tanya said. Kim looked at her and she shook her head.

"Tanya that's Justin" Kim said.

"Who's Justin?" Tanya asked.

"Peter is Justin" Kim said. Tanya looked at her confused and raised an eyebrow.

"How can Peter be Justin when Peter is Peter?" Tanya asked.

"Because Peter is not Peter, Peter is Justin" Kim said with a smile. Aisha and Kat looked at the two girls confused.

"How is Peter, Justin?" Tanya asked.

"Because Peter's real name is not Peter it's Justin" Kim said.

"So you mean to tell me all this time i've been calling him Peter and his real name is Justin? Wow that is insane" Tanya said. Kim started laughing and she nodded her head agreeing with her.

"No what is insane was that tounge twister you two just did" Kat said. They walked over to the guys and they stood behind them. The guys were sitting on the bleachers talking to each other and getting to know Justin a little. Kat was behind the girls and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she suddenly heard a creaking sound underneath her so she quickly grabbed on to Kimberly.

"What are you doing?" Kim asked/hissed. Kat didn't have time to answer until the wood fully broke and both girls fell.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" both girls screamed as they fell into the water. Tanya and Aisha turned around covering there mouths shocked. The guys were standing up on the beachers smiling at the two girls in the water.

"Katherine are you ok?" Tanya asked trying to hold in her laughter.Kat stood up. "Where's Kim?"

"Help im drowning!" Kim yelled. Kat, Tanya and Aisha looked at her.

"Your in shallow water!" Aisha said. Kim looked and she stood up and laughed.

"Oh I knew that" Kim said with a smile. The girls rolled there eyes.

"Um can I ask what you four were doing back there?" Adam asked smiling.

"We were just walking and then clumsy over here fell and dragged me in with her" Kim said glaring at Kat who just smiled innocently. "And another thing what is up with us and water this month? First we get put into the lake, and then it started raining when we got lost in the woods and now I fell into the water"

"The water is fun ok" Kat said.

"Ok then little mermaid" Kimberly said ringing her hair out.

"Whatever sleeping beauty" Kat said. Kim rolled her eyes and pointing at Kat.

"I'll be sleeping beauty all I want to as long as my handsome prince comes and saves me" Kim said winking at Tommy.

"Actually Kim I see you more as a Princess Jasmine type" Aisha said.

"And I see you as Belle" Kim said.

"And Tanya your more of like Pocohonatas" Kat said.

"How did you four get on the subject of being disney princesses?" Tommy asked. The girls all looked up at him and they just shrugged.

"I don't know were just crazy like that. Especially your girlfriend" Aisha said pointing at Kimberly who was looking at the sky. Kat shook her.

"Kimberly snap out of it! Who does that?" Kat asked.

"I was just looking up at the sky! And I am not crazy!" Kim said. Aisha raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

"Yeah sure keep telling yourself that. Aren't you two going to go change?" Aisha asked.

"Im wearing a bikini underneath" Kim said.

"Me too" Kat said with a smile. Tanya shook her head and the girls sat up on the bleachers with the guys. "So what were you guys talking about?"

"Before or after you two fell?" Rocky asked. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Funny. Just tell us what you were talking about" Kat said.

"We were just talking about how fun camp has been so far. And we've been filling Justin in with the prank wars. We were just saying our personal favorite was the water bet" Rocky said with a smile.

"And our personal favorite was making you guys think that we were gonna get you back. And then we did with the picture of you guys dressed as girls" Kim said with a smile and the girls laughed. Justin looked at the guys and he laughed.

"Dressed as girls? Oh wow I gotta see that" Justin said with a laugh.

"Hmm trust me it's very funny" Kim said with a smile. Aisha hit her so no one else would see. "OW!" Everyone looked at her and Aisha smirked. "Ow I am so fine!" Aisha turned her head and started laughing.

"Riiiight Kimberly" Kat said and then they went back to there converstations.

"Nice save Kim" Aisha said putting a hand on her shoulder as she smiled. Kim shrugged it off as she glared at her.

"Yeah I know" Kim said sarcastically. "Why did you hit me?"

"Because Justin was looking at you all lovey and you gave him that I want you smile" Aisha said. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"I want you smile? What the hell is a I want you smile?" Kim asked.

"That smile you do to somebody meaning you want do a little something something with them" Aisha said.

"Oh please I have a boyfriend. I don't want Justin he's a little creepy" Kim said.

"It doesn't matter if he's creepy. He still want's you, boyfriend or no boyfriend" Aisha said. Kim gave her a look.

"Why can't he like you, Tanya or Kat?" Kim asked.

"Who know's it could be that Kimberly Hart charm" Aisha said putting an arm around her shoulder then she pulled away. "Ew I forgot your wet"

"I know I better take this shirt off before I get sick" Kim said as she took off her top leaving the shorts on. Tommy noticed Justin was staring at Kim when he seen her in her bikini. "And how was that ew?"

"I don't know it just was" Aisha said. Kim smirked and she swung her head back and forth slowly.

"Tommy" Kim whined leaning her head back against her boyfriends leg. Tommy looked at her and he rubbed her head a little.

"Yes Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"We've gotten boring. We haven't done _anything_ fun but Kat and I falling into the water" Kim said.

"Well go get lost in the woods again!" Tommy said. The girls glared at him and Kim hit his leg.

"That was so not fun! We were gone for like two friggin' hours" Kim said. Aisha, Kat and Tanya nodded agreeing with her.

"And nobody even bothered to see were we had gone. Or did they even know we were gone. Some counselers they are" Tanya said.

"I know they were probally too busy fuc..." Kim started to say. Kat hit her leg.

"Kimberly!" Kat said stopping her from finishing the sentence. Kim just smiled innocently at her and she batted her eyelashes. Aisha and Tanya started laughing. "There are children around here"

"Where? I don't see any children here were all teenagers Kat" Kim said with a smile.

"Well I rather not hear any swear's coming out of your mouth" Kat said. Kim winked at her and she smiled. Kat scoffed and she rolled her eyes.

"I didn't swear I almost swore" Kim said. Kat rolled her eyes and she Kim just laughed.

"Whatever just don't swear and don't almost swear" Kat said.

"Okie dokie P.C" Kim said. Kat's jaw dropped and Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Tommy busted out laughing along with Kim. "You just so puuuurfect"

"Hey, hey now don't start with me with that. That was how long ago?" Kat asked. The five looked at each other.

"Last week right?" Tommy asked. Kat hit his leg and she glared at him.

"Not funny what so ever it was like five, four months ago" Kat said.

"Ok fine if that's what you think" Adam said. One of the camp counselers walked over to them.

"I need two of you to help me with getting together some of the activity's for tomorrow" Kim smiled.

"I'll help" Kim said. Justin looked down at her and he smiled.

"I'll help too" Justin said. The group all turned to Tommy who was looking at Justin.

Teaser:

_"Justin don't close that...door" Kim said but he had already shut it. Kim groaned. "That locks on the inside" _

_"Well maybe Norma will eventually come looking for us" Justin said._

AN: Kim and Justin stuck in a closet together? Now that will be funny. And sorry for the long update I have been so busy with school and homework.


	20. He almost kissed me and a paint fight

Summary: The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

Eveyone turned to Tommy who was looking at Justin when he spoke up about helping Kimberly. Kim stood up and she went to stand next to Norma.

"Alright well come on now" Norma said as they started walking.

"Um Justin can I talk to you?" Tommy asked. Justin stopped walking and he turned around.

"Yeah sure. I'll meet up with in a few minutes Kimberly" Justin said. He walked over to Tommy. "What's up man?" Tommy pulled Justin away from the gang but they were still listening closely.

"Ok listen how can I put this nicely? Oh wait I can't. Kimberly is my girlfriend so you really need to back off" Tommy said. Justin smirked.

"Oh I know she's your girlfriend but that doesn't mean I have to stop liking her" Justin said.

"Listen Peter..." Tommy said.

"It's Justin. How hard is it for you people to remember a simple name like that?" Justin asked. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Well Peter, Justin who ever you are.You really need to stay away from Kim she's mine" Tommy said. Justin laughed.

"Oh please. It's gonna be me!" Justin sang. Tommy stepped back slightly. The gang looked at him shocked including the girls.

"He just sang N'sync!" Tanya said as she started laughing. Justin quickly walked away and he followed Kimberly. They were walking to the supply closet. Kimberly walked in and Justin walked in behind her. Kim quickly turned around.

"Justin don't close that...door" Kim said but he had already shut it. Kim groaned. "That locks on the inside"

"Well maybe Norma will eventually come looking for us" Justin said. Kim looked at him and she smirked.

"Norma? Coming to look for us? Yeah right, she probally already forgot she sent us in here" Kim said as she leaned against a wall. After a while Jstin finally spoke up.

"How long have you and Tommy been dating?" Justin asked.

"Oh we just got together at camp. We liked each other for so long but we never did anything sbout it until recently" Kim said.

_"Hmmm she hasn't been in the relationship for that long, I still have a shot" _Justin thought as he looked at Kim. "Well Tommy is a really nice guy. He's good for you" Kim smiled and she looked down. _"Not" _ Kim suddenly looked up at a window.

"Hey Justin can you give me a boost I think I can climb out of the window" Kim said. Justin nodded and he went over to her.

_"Dang it! This was the only time I got to be alone with her" _ Justin thought. Kimberly got on Justin's shoulders as she tried opening the window.

"Stand still your wobbeling too much" Kim said. "This freaking window isn't ope...ahhhh! Oh my god put me down! Put me down!" Kimberly and Justin ended up falling on the floor together.

"What's wrong?" Justin said.

"A spider" Kim said as she stood up. Justin shook his head. "Well so much for getting out through the window" Kim groaned and she leaned against the door with a sigh. Kimberly started hitting the door hoping someone would hear her.

"Kimberly you might break that door" Justin said. Kim turned to look at him.

"Im not hitting that hard. No one is ever going to hear us" Kim whined as she leaned her head against the door. Justin put a hand on her shoulder. "_Oh great im stuck in a closet with the freaky kid who has a crush on me!. Hmm if only I got stuck in here with Tommy...the things i'd do ha_"

"So how long have you been coming to this camp?" Justin asked as he sat down.

"This is my third year here. I love coming here it's always fun 'cause im with my friends" Kim said. Kimberly sat on a table that was in there. Justin got behind her and he started rubbing her shoulders.

"You seem really tense, you need to loosen up" Justin said as he gave her a massage. Kim's eyes widened then she lookede confused as Justin kept rubbing her shoulders.

"Um Justin! I have a boyfriend" Kim said shrugging his hands off of her shoulders and standing up. Justin looked around the closet.

"Who's not here. And uh he doesn't have to know does he?" Justin asked cornering her against the wall and leaning down as if he was about to kiss her. Kim let out a nervous laugh and then suddenly the door opened and Norma was standing there.

"What happened with you two?" Norma asked. Kim pushed Justin out of her way and she ran passed Norma and out of the closet. Kimberly leaned against a tree and she let out a gasp when she saw Tanya there..

"He almost _kissed _me" Kim said. Tanya looked up surprised and she stood up. "We were stuck in a closet and he gave me a massage and then he cornered me and tried to _kiss _me but Norma came in"

"What? Slow down down and tell me the whole story" Tanya said.

"Justin and I went to a closet together to get some supplies for Norma but the got locked and we were stuck in there. He started giving me a massage and said I was tense! And then I shrugged him off then he _cornered_ me Justin cornered _me _and tried to kiss _me_" Kim said. Tanya looked at her shocked.

"Woah you better hope Tommy doesn't find out" Tanya said. Kim moved her hair from her face.

"I have to tell him. He's my boyfriend, he needs to know that some guy tried to _kiss _me" Kim said.

"Who tried to kiss you!?" Kim whirled around to see Tommy standing there looking mad. "Was it Justin?"

"Yeah" Kim said.

"Oh he is so dead!" Tommy said walking off. Kim and Tanya both followed him. He found Justin with the others painting a banner. Tommy was behind Justin and he picked up a paint brush and put some paint n it and flung it at Justin. Everyone gasped as Justin slowly turned around.

"Did you just throw at paint at me?" Justin asked shocked.

"You tried to kiss my girlfriend!" Tommy said flinging some more paint at him. The girls gasped as the paint got on them.

"Tommy!" they all yelled flinging paint at him. The other guys started laughing so the girls flung paint at them, starting a paint war. It was the guys against the girls all going back and fourth.

"What is going on here?!" Norma yelled/asked. They all stopped and turned around looking around. "Never mind don't answer that it's pretty obvious. Just clean this mess up now!"

"But Norma...!" Kat whined.

"No but's Katherine clean it up now! You go get some rags" Norma said pointing to Kat. Kat sighed and she walked off.

_Teaser:_

"Ok guy's i'll just fill the bucket up with the water over here" Kat said. They all turned around quickly.

"Kat no!" they all yelled but she had already turned it on. Water started spraying everywhere and Kat and the girls screamed as they tried to stop it while the guys just laughed.

AN: Thanks for all of the reviews!


	21. Cleaning Up And A Slumber Party

Summary: The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

Norma had handed them rags for cleaning up the room. While she had Kat go out to get a bucket. "Now whatever you ten do, do not use the sink over there it's broken" Norma said and they all nodded.

"Gotcha Normie!" Aisha and Kim said. Norma looked at the two girls and rolled her eyes. "I swear she hasn't liked us since" Aisha said.

"Since what?" Tanya asked. Aisha sighed and shook her head.

"Well it was..." Aisha started to day. Kimberly hit her on the arm with a rag. "OW!"

"No flashbacks!" Kim said.

"Oh yeah don't forget she Kimberly the Flashback slayer" Tanya said causing eveyone to laugh. Kat walked in carrying a bucket.

"Um Kat sweetie there isn't no water in the bucket" Jason said looking up at his girlfriend.

"But Norma said to get a bucket she never said fill it up with water" Kat said.

"But it's common sense to do that! Especailly while your cleaning!" Rocky said. Kim looked at him and she smirked.

"Rocky the one thing she lacks is common sense so you can't expect too much out of her" Kim said with a smile. Kat through a rag at her and she laughed.

"Now go fill the bucket with water" Jason said. Kat rolled her eyes as she walked.

"Ok guy's i'll just fill the bucket up with the water over here" Kat said. They all turned around quickly.

"Kat no!" they all yelled but she had already turned it on. Water started spraying everywhere and Kat and the girls screamed as they tried to stop it while the guys just laughed. Kim and Aisha screamed as they fell on the floor together.

"Oh my god it's spraying everywhere! Can't you guys help us?!" Tanya asked as she tried to turn off the water.

"No we can't this is just too funny" Adam said laughing with the guys. Tanya groaned and she managed to turn the water off after the other girls fell on the floor. Kim was on top of both Kat and Aisha.

"Kimberly get off of me!" Aisha and Kat yelled. Kim groaned and she got off of them and she helped them both up.

"My god I am always in the water! Now I know how Shakira feels" Kim said. The girls all started laughing then they turned to the guys. The girls started cleaning up the water.

"How about you guys clean up the paint while we clean up the water" Aisha said. The guys nodded and they went to cleaning up the paint. Kat sighed as she cleaned up the water. "Wait a friggin' second! Why are we cleaning up the water? This is all Kat's fault!"

"How's it my fault?" Kat asked.

"Your the one who turned on the faucet when the sign clearly says 'broken'" Aisha said. Kat looked at the sign.

"Oh snap! I never saw that there" Kat said in amazment.

"Yeah the wonders of actually paying attention" Aisha said with a smile as she went to go get a mop. "Oh poor Kimmie, you always get wet"

"Don't remind me. I swear someone as it in for me" Kim said. Cough. "Kat" Cough. Kat looked at her and she rolled her eyes as she brushed her off. "Love you too PC"

"Don't call me PC princess" Kat said.

"Better a princess than a evil cat" Tanya murmered. Kim and Aisha started laughing.

"What was that?" Kat asked letting go of the mop. The girls all just shrugged as they looked at Kat.

"We didn't hear a single thing Kat" Aisha said. Kat rolled her eyes and the girls finished up cleaning the water. "Ok were done here" The girls started walkng out.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked. They stopped walking.

"We finished" Tanya said.

"No you're not. The paint is still there" Rocky said.

"But I said we got the water and you guys have the paint" Aisha said. The guys looked at each other and snapped there fingers.

"Damn she's right" Jason said. Rocky smiled and he put his arm around Aisha's shoulders and he kissed the side of her head.

"That's my girl!" Rocky said. Aisha smiled and she rolled her eyes as she started walking away.

"Have fun cleaning the paint boys!" Tanya said as they started walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute! Norma clearly said we all have to clean up the paint not just the guys" Adam said.

"Adam listen I gotta go change! _We _gotta go change. So far today we gotten paint thrown at us, and we got soaked by that hose" Kim said.

"And why is it that guys never go through all of this it's always us!" Kat said.

"A lot of it was your fault" Aisha said.

"How was a lot of this my fault?" Kat asked offended.

"When wasn't it your fault?" Tanya asked. "First off you stood up on the bed while we were in the water causing us all to fall"

"Second you got us lost in the woods with your eenie, meenie, minee, moe" Kim said. "Third you made me fall into the water"

"Fourth you turned the hose on wetting us all" Aisha said. Kat laughed and she smiled.

"Wow! I never knew I caused so much trouble" Kat said smiling.

"That's not something to be proud about babe" Jason said. Kat shurgged her shoulders and she walked off. "I never knew how crazy she was until we came to camp" Jason said after all of the girls had left.

"I know there all crazy. But I kinda knew Kim was like this" Tommy said.

"Tanya was never like this back at home" Adam said shaking his head.

"And neither was Aisha...until she started hanging out with Kimberly" Rocky said.

"Yeah Kim's always been wild since she was little" Jason said once they finished up with the paint. The guys started walking out. Tommy was glaring at Justin as they walked out. It was getting dark outside the boys minus Justin went to there cabin. Back in the girls cabin they had already got in the shower and the had on there pajama's.

"Ok Kimberly tell us about your most funniest experience" Tanya said. Kim smiled and she started laughing.

"That's a easy one. It was when we all went to a haunted house it was before you or Kat came to A.G. Anyways it was Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, Adam and I. It was going on all smooth until we were walking down a dirt road thing and we see a guy standing with his back to his and im like oh god who is that. I heard a chainsaw go off and he turned around and it was Leatherface! Aisha and I were screaming, Aisha ran first them and then I followed her just screaming. I looked back and he was chasing us, I had tripped over Aisha and we were on the ground covering our heads screaming" Kim said laughing. Aisha was cracking up at the memory. Tanya and Kat were just laughing hysterically.

"Oh wow I should have been there" Kat said as she laughed. Kim and Aisha rolled there eyes laughing.

"That is too funny! We have to go to a haunted house together this year" Tanya said as she laughed. They fell on there beds.

"I'm hungry" Aisha said.

"You've been going out with Rocky for too long, your picking up traits" Kat said. Aisha rolled her eyes as she sat up.

"Come on let's go get some food" Aisha said as she stood up and she got the key. The girls all put on there shoes and they quitely headed out there cabin. They linked there arms together as they walked.

"Were off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of oz!" the girls sang. They all started laughing. Aisha went over to the door and she unlocked it. The girls walked into the room and they started going through the food. Tanya went over to a door and she opened it to find more food with a fridge in it.

"Hey! They've been holding out on us!" Tanya said. The girls followed her into the room. Kimberly opened the fridge and she looked inside.

"They have all of the good food, when we have the crappy food. Oooh strawberries and chocolate" Kim said taking it out. Aisha laughed and she shook her head.

"Is that gonna be for you and Tommy?" Aisha asked. The girls laughed and Kim closed the fridge. The girls got some more food and they walked back to there cabin laughing.

"Shh! Stop laughing too loud Norma might hear us!" Tanya hissed with a smile.

"How about we go with the guys for the night" Kat said. They all turned to her.

"Spend the night?" Kim asked.

"Yeah we could spend the night with our boyfriends, and we'll wake up before the trumpet goes off and we won't get in trouble" Kat said.

"Oh my god she's serious" Aisha said. "What they he double hockey sticks we aren't gonna hurt anybody doing this" Aisha and Kat started walking to the cabin. Kim and Tanya looked at each other and sighed as they started following them. Kat opened the door to the boys cabin, they all turned to her.

"Hey guys! Let's have a pajama party!" Kat said walking into the room. Aisha looked at her and laughed.

"Kat no" Aisha said as she sat on Rocky's bed.

"Where's Kim and Tanya?" Tommy asked. The two girls walked into the room.

"Right here" Tanya said walking into the room.

"Ooh food! Gloarious food!" Rocky said taking the chips from Tanya.

"Hey I got those for myself!" Tanya said snatching them back and sitting down with Adam. Tanya started eating the chips. Kim sat down with Tommy.

"What do you have?" Tommy asked looking at Kim. Aisha, Kat and Tanya smirked.

"Strawberries and chocolate" Kim said eating some. Tommy smirked and he ate some too.

"So what made you lovely ladies come over here?" Jason asked.

"Were having a sleepover with you guys" Aisha said with a smile. The guys all looked at the girls.

"You seriously came over here for a sleepover? A sleepover? Boys do not have a sleepover" Rocky said. The girls scoffed and they rolled there eyes.

"Well fine then! This is the last time we ever decide to come over here" Tanya said.

"Wait a minute! I want Kim to stay! Don't listen to Rocky" Tommy said grabbing Kim's arm. Kim started laughing and she shook her head.

"Ok fine if you want to have a sleepover say 'I' " Aisha said.

"I!" everyone but Rocky said

"You've been over ruled!" Aisha said sitting down on his bed again with a smile.

"Well it's not so bad" Rocky said. Aisha laughed and she rolled her eyes. "So what should we do for our 'sleepover'?" The girls all shurgged.

"I don't know hang out" Aisha said in a duh tone of voice.

"Well gee your alot of help" Adam murmed. Aisha looked at him and she rolled her eyes.

"How about we listen to a cd we know you guys have a radio. And we want to listen to _our_ songs" Kat said.

"Yeah we can listen to some music. I'll go get the cds" Kim said standing up.

"I'll help you" Tommy said standing up and following her out the door. Kat laughed and she smirked.

"I had no clue getting cds was a two person job" Kat said laughing. Aisha shook her head.

AN: Well there's the second chapter i'll be posting more soon.


	22. Dares and more Dares

Summary: The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

Once Kimberly and Tommy left the cabin the gang all surounded each other.

"So what shall we do while Tommy and Kim are getting the cds?" Aisha asked smiling. Jason smirked at her and he shook his head.

"How about a person from each group plays a card game let's say poker" Jason said with a smile. Kat smiled.

"And the losing team has to jump into the lake..." Kat said with a smile.

"That's all? Please that's easy" Adam said.

"Butt-naked" Kat said. Everyone started laughing.

"Deal" the guys and girls said shaking hands.

"So who will be the captains?" Rocky asked. "I say Kat and Jason should be captains" Jason smiled at his girlfriend and ge took his seat. Kat went to sit down.

"Kat can you play poker?" Aisha asked.

"Of course I can! Wait which one is poker?" Kat asked. Tanya and Aisha gasped while the guys just laughed. Jason delt out the cards. Jason looked down in relief. A pair of Kings and a Jack were worth keeping. He then put down 2 cards, and got two more. Then to his delight, and shock, he saw that the two cardsshe had received were a Jack, and a King.They played the game and Kat was surprisingly good.

"I thought you couldn't play poker" Jason said. Kat smiled innocently.

"I tricked you. So Jase let's see your hand" Kat said smiling sweetly. Jason smiled and layed down his cards watching Kat's face pale.

"Full house, king high" Jason said. They all looked shocked and the guys cheered.

"Oh your good Scott" Kat said looking at him from across the table smiling. "But your not good enough. A flush in diamonds" Kat showed her cards. The girls started cheering.

"Have a nice swim boys!" Aisha said laughing. Back with Tommy and Kim they were getting the cd.

"Tommy you know I could've gotten the cds by myself" Kim said looking through the drawer. Tommy sat on her bed and he smiled.

"Now why would I leave my beautiful girlfriend by herself?" Tommy asked. Kimberly laughed and she shook her head. Kim turned around holding three cds.

"I don't know why would you?" Kim asked hugging him as he got off of the bed. Kimberly smiled and she kissed him. Tommy took the cd from her and he looked through the songs.

"This whole cd are slow songs! Oh and you got your favorite song here 'Can You Stand The Rain' " Tommy said as they walked out the cabin together. Tommy had his arms wrapped around her waist as the walked. The both stopped as they saw the boys run by them naked.

"Tommy?" Kim asked.

"Huh beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"Did you just see Adam, Rocky and Jason run by naked?" Kim asked looking up at him.

"I sure did and I don't want to see it again" Tommy said closing his eyes.

"Good im not going crazy" Kim said shaking her head. They walked over to the girls who were laughing. "Why are they jumping into the lake naked?"

"Because I played Jason in poker and he lost" Kat said laughing.

"You beat him? Oh go you!" Kim said high fiving her. "Wow for once she did something smart and I missed it!" Kat rolled her eyes. They watched the guys running by and they started laughing.

"You three are so dead!" Rocky hissed at them as they just smiled. Kim turned to Tommy and she smiled.

"I am so glad we were not here for that" Kim said. Tommy nodded.

"Definetly im not jumping into no lake naked" Tommy said. Rocky came out of the cabin first.

"You can come in now" Rocky said. They all started laughing and they walked inside. "Well did you two get the cds?"

"Yeah we got them don't worry" Kim said.

"Good you two were probally doing something on Kim's bed" Rocky said. Kim and Tommy rolled there eyes.

"Oh please!" Kim said with a smirk.

"I know it was Kat's bed" Tommy said and Kim started laughing. Tanya and Kat both had disguested looks on there faces.

"HEY!" Tanya said. "Ya know I sleep on that bed too, and I rather not lay on it thinking about what went on before I layed there"

"I was joking Tanya nothing happened" Tommy said sitting on his bed with Kimberly. Kim leaned over Tommy and she put one of the cd's into the radio and she hit play. Kim looked over at Kat and she busted out laughing when she heard the song.

"Cest La Vie?" Kim asked looking at her. Kat just smiled and she nodded.

"That is the song girl!" Kat said.

"Oh god chick music" the guys all whined. The girls just rolled there eyes and they threw pillows at the boys.

"Hey! How are you four going to come in our cabin and mess it up?" Adam asked catching a pillow.

"Maybe it's because were special and we can do whatever we want and there's nothing you can do about it" Aisha said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"She's right ya know" Kim said as she ate a strawberry. "Tanya cookies!" Tanya threw Kim the bag of cookies and she caught them. "It is so amazing that the counselers never notice that we raid the fridge"

"I know right! How can they not notice that both keys are missing" Jason said. Everyone just shrugged.

"That just proves how sneaky we are" Tanya said with a smile.

"I said hey you sitting in your tree mummy always wants you to come for tea don't be shy, straighten up your tie, get down from your tree house in the sky I wanna know, just what to do is it very big is there room for two? I got a house with windows and doors i'll show you mine if you show me yours gotta let me in hey, hey, hey let the fun begin heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey I'm the wolf today hey hey hey i'll huff, i'll puff i'll huff i'll puff i'll blow you away say you will, say you won't say you'll do what I don't..." Kat sang all to herself. Everyone just looked at her.

"Kat shut-up!" Kim said. Kat looked at her.

"What I wasn't doing anything" Kat said.

"You were just singing" Kim said.

"I was?" Kat asked.

"Uh yeah" Tanya said looking at her friend. Kat just shrugged and she layed her head down. "We should make this night a bit more fun"

"We are not jumping in the lake naked again Tanya!" Adam said.

"Not _that_! Meaning something fun than just sitting around eating junk and listening to Katherine singing which is getting extremely _annoying_" Tanya said looking over at Kat causing her to stop singing. "Maybe something along the lines of a game group dares"

"What the heck is groups dares?" Tommy asked.

"When each group get's to do a dare. Girls against the guys" Tanya said with a smile.

"Sounds fun!" Kim said standing up.

"Kimberly your hyper, stoping eating the chocolate and cookies" Tommy said taking them from her. Kim pouted and she rolled her eyes.

"Seeing Tanya came up with the idea I say the girls come up with the first dare" Aisha said.

"Fine give us your best dare" Rocky and Adam said.

"Ok then I dare you four to go into Norma's room and for the proof you also have to take something from her room" Kim said with a smile. The girls started laughing.

"Fine then we will!" Jason said. They watched the boys walk out the room. The girls went out to watch.

"Are we really going to do this?" Tommy asked as they walked up to the cabin.

"Of course we are! We are not backing out on a dare" Adam said. The quitely went inside the cabin. The girls watched them laughing. All of a sudden the girls seen the lights turn on inside of the cabin.

"MR.OLIVER, MR.SCOTT, MR. DESANTOS, AND MR.PARK WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY CABIN?!" Norma yelled/ asked. The girls covered there mouths as they laughed harder.

"Um Norma...we were...just" Tommy said standing there shocked.

"Is that my bra you have?!" Norma asked.

"They took her bra for proof!" Kat said laughing.

"No it's not!" Jason said throwing it to Rocky who let out a scream.

"Get to your cabin this instant!" Norma said. The girls laughed and they ran inside of the cabin and they sat on the guys beds before they came in. When the guys came in there faces were red.

"Guys what happened?" Kat asked smiling as she tried not to laugh.

"Like you don't know. Norma caught us with her bra" Jason said.

"When I said take something for proof I didn't mean her bra" Kim said as she layed on her bed laughing. The other girls joined her as they laughed. "'Bout time you four got in trouble for once"

"It wasn't funny! If you think she looks scary in the afternoon you should see her at night, it's like the Crypt Keeper" Tommy said laying on his bed. Kim just laughed harder.

"Oh don't be a baby" Tanya said laughing.

"I am scarred for life" Rocky said sitting down next to Aisha.

"You girls are just so horrible" Jason said.

"And were darn proud of it, aren't we girls?" Tanya said.

"Course we are" Kim, Aisha and Kat said with a smile.

"And don't act like you guys haven't made us do some crazy stunts in the past. And those are things we never want to relive again" Aisha said shuddering at the thought.

AN: Ok well that was chapter 22 more up soon.

_Teaser: _

_"What the hell are you doing in here?!" Kim asked as she seen Justin._

_"I was looking for you" Justin said._

_"At night? What were you planning on doing?" Kim said. "Scratch that don't wanna know" _

_"Oh come on give me a chance" Justin said._

_"Ya know your a little freaky" Kim said._


	23. A Fight and Soap Operas

Summary: The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

The gang was staying up late playing card games and listening to music and just hanging out. "So guys what exactlly did you guys see in Norma's cabin?" Tanya asked with a smile as she put down her cards.

"We rather not repeat that" Tommy said shaking his head. Kat smirked and she tried not to laugh. "Hey you did not see what we saw"

"And you did not touch what we had to touch" Jason said. Kim laughed and she shook her head. "And you didn't smell what we smelled" The girls all turned to look at the guys.

"I so don't want to know what your talking about" Aisha said. "Hey Kim can you go get some more cds, and this time get my cd's" Kim nodded and she stood up and walked out of the cabin. Kimberly went into her cabin and she turn on the light and she was shocked to see Justin sitting on her bed.

"Where were you?" Justin asked standing up. Kim's eye's widened in shock.

"What are you doing in here?" Kim asked as she seen Justin.

"I was looking for you" Justin said.

"At night? What were you planning on doing?" Kim said. "Scratch that don't wanna know"

"Oh come on give me a chance" Justin said.

"Ya know your a little freaky" Kim said. Kim groaned and she moved her hair from her face as she stood in front of the door.

"Now I wouldn't say I was a freak, I mean come on Kim your gorgeous ok" Justin said.

"I have a boyfriend that will kick your ass if you keep harrassing me" Kim said. Justin stood up and he walked over to her and he held her hands in his.

"Listen sweetheart I have to breath in and breath out you keep me alive your passion for life. And do you know how the sand in the hour glass is? Well that's how the days of our lives are" Justin said. Kim stood there staring at him.

"I heard those words before I just don't remember where. And let go of my damn hands!" Kim said pulling away from his grasp.

"Kimberly..." Kim turned around and saw Tommy walking into the cabin. "What the hell is he doing in here?"

"Oh hey Tommy" Justin said with a smile and he waved at him.

"Ok seriously this guy has issues he...handel him Tommy" Kim said standing there with her hands on her hips. Tommy looked at Kim then at Justin.

"Peter..." Tommy said.

"_Justin_" Justin said looking at him.

"Whatever, you crossed the line with coming into her room and waiting for her you just went to straight up psychopath. Now Kimberly is my girlfriend and you seriously need to stay away from her and don't talk to her or else something will happen to you" Tommy said and he put his arm around Kim's shoulder as they turned to leave.

"See you later gorgeous" Justin said. Tommy stopped walking, Kim turned around when she realized Tommy wasn't following her. She watched as Tommy balled up his fist and turn around. Justin smirked he didn't think Tommy was actaully serious. But he was so wrong! In one quick move Tommy hit Justin right in the jaw. Justin looked shocked at first and he made a face. "Ooooh catch me" Justin fell to the floor. Kim looked shocked at first then she quickly held Tommy back.

"Tommy! Tommy he's already down and I think he learned his lesson" Kim said leading him towards the door. Tommy took a deep breath and he walked out of the cabin, leaving Justin laying there. They went into the boy's cabin.

"Where are the cd's?" Tanya asked.

"I didn't get them, cause Justin was in our cabin and Tommy came in and he told Justin not to talk to me and while we were leaving he said something to me so Tommy turned around and punched him" Kim said. They all looked at her then at Tommy.

"You punched Justin?! Where is he?" Aisha asked standing up smiling.

"Probably still laying on the floor" Tommy said with a smirk and he sat down on his bed. Kim shook her head and she sat down next to him.

"You knocked him out? Dang we should have been there to see that" Jason said.

"It was very funny. Justin was like 'Bye gorgeous' and Tommy was like BAM! Kid went down. 'Bye gorgeous' BAM! Tommy..." Kim said.

"Ok Kim we get it!" Kat said. Kim smirked and she let out a laugh.

"My bad" Kim said. Jason yawned and he lated down on his bed.

"We should really get to bed" Jason said. The others nodded and the girls layed in bed with there boyfriends and they fell asleep. Early in the morning before they trumpet went off the girls woke up and they went back to there cabin.

"Oh my god that was soooo fun!" Tanya said laying on Kat's bed laughing.

"I know we are so crazy, we should do that again some time" Aisha said. While they girls were up talking the trumpet went off and they stood up to go get dressed. While Kim was walking Justin stopped. "You didn't learn your lesson? Should I go get Tommy?"

"No! No no no don't go get him I just have to tell Kim something. Listen this is my last day of camp I'm leaving because after last night I'm not staying her again. After I say this I'm never going to bother you again ok? We are the Young and The Restless, I have to go follow my Guiding Light. I may end up in Melrose Place, Dallas or even Beverly Hills 90210, hell I may end up working at a General Hospital. We have One Life To Live so I'm going to Live The Day Of Our Lives like it's my last and find new Passions so keep being the Bold and The Beautiful good bye" Justin said and he walked away. The girls all stood there confused. Kim started counting on her fingers.

"He made so many soap opera references just now!" Kim said. The girls all nodded and then they shook there heads.

"Weird" Kat.

"Totally" Aisha and Tanya said.

AN: Well that was the 23rd chapter! Finally Tommy hit Justin, please read and review


	24. Planning

Summary: The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

It was about a month after Justin left the camp, the girls were out near the lake playing volley ball with each other. It was Kim and Aisha against Kat and Tanya. Kim and Aisha were winning.

"My god how are we getting beat by two short girls?" Tanya asked as Kat missed the ball. Kat huffed and she stood up and she picked up the ball.

"I have no clue but it is sooooo not cool!" Kat whined as she hit the ball over the net. Kimberly jumped up and she hit the ball and then Aisha jumped and hit it over the net.

"Bam! We did it we did it!" Aisha cheered as she jumped around. Kimberly laughed.

"You two are good at this game. So what's the score again?" Kat asked throwing the ball to Kim. Kimberly smiled at her as she caught it.

"Twenty-two to five" Kim said.

"Five?!" Tanya and Kat asked.

"Dang we suck" Kat said laughing. Tanya rolled her eyes. "Can we start over again?"

"Sure why not. But our team goes first" Kim said as she served the ball to Kat. Tanya and Kat both jumped up to catch the ball. They both ended up knocking into each other and they both fell to the floor.

"OW!" both girls yelled. Kim and Aisha busted out laughing.

"Ok this game is dangerous so let's end it right now before I get hurt" Kim said. Kat and Tanya groaned as they slowly stood up together. They started walking back to there cabin.

"My brain hurts" Kat murmered. The girls looked at her as she rubbed her head.

"You're brain?" Aisha asked.

"It's a new figure of speech get hip with it!" Kat said and she went into the cabin.

"I rather not get 'hip with it' " Aisha said laughing as she walked in after Kat. "And by the way Kat who says get hip with it?"

"I do that's who" Kat said laying down on her bed.

"That wasn't supposed to be answered back just to let you know" Aisha said with a smile. Kat smirked and she rolled her eyes then she suddenly sat up.

"I know this is so totally off subject but..can you believe that camp is going to be over tomorrow?" Kat asked as she sat indian style on her bed. Tanya sighed.

"You're right. I mean it just seems like yesterday that we put make up on Rocky and made him look like a clown" Tanya said sadly.

"Tanya that was just yesterday" Kim said. Tanya thought about it for a moment.

"Oh yeah it was!" Tanya said laughing. "Well how about it just seems like yesterday that you and Tommy finally got together"

"I know after all those damn years of flirting it's about damn time you two got together" Aisha said. Kim cracked a smile and she shook her head.

"Hey! What about Kat and Jason?" Kim asked.

"They weren't like you and Tommy. You and Tommy were all flirty one minute then the next a big time prank" Aisha said. Kim laughed and she stood up.

"Speaking of a prank we haven't pulled one in a long time. Seeing that our last day is tomorrow shouldn't we go out with a bang? Like the biggest prank " Kim said. The three girls started to smile and they surounded her.

"Ooooh I like that idea" Aisha said smiling.

"We have to plan this together so were going to put all of our ideas together" Kim said.

"This is going to be our best prank ever" Tanya said smiling. Kimberly took out a pen and a notebook and she sat on the floor.

"Alright give me your ideas" Kim said. The girls started to think. "Wait a minute Kat do you still have extra water balloons?"

"Um yeah there in my drawer" Kat said. Kim smiled and nodded. "And I also have some pink dye...don't ask why though"

"Wasn't going to" the girls said looking at her.

"Oooh Kim how about some chocolate!" Tanya said.

"Chocolate?" Kim asked.

"Chocolate filled balloons" Tanya said. Kim smiled and she wrote it down.

"Ok ok ok good idea" Kim said smiling. "And we'll be needing some string" Kim wrote it down with a smile. The girls had finally finished planning and they all smiled.

"Won't we get in trouble for this?" Kat asked.

"Of course not. Were going to do this whole prank while there in the shower" Kim said.

"Oh yeah that will be so cool! The guy's are so going down tomorrow" Aisha said high fiving Kim who laughed and nodded.

"We are so cruel" the girls said laying down on there beds.

AN: There's the 24th chapter! There will probably be one more chapter left and it will be a long one so please read and review and read my new story _Falling From Grace_.


	25. The Last Prank

Summary: The gang goes to summer camp and while they are there romance and chaos happens.

Disclaimer: Tommy and Kimberly never dated before they were just friends but they start to have feelings for each other. And I don't own power rangers at all.

Couples: Tommy & Kim, Rocky & Aisha, Adam & Tanya, Jason & Kat

It was the next day and the girls had woken up very early so they could plan everything and also pack up there clothes. "Wow the last day of camp can you believe it?" Kat asked sitting down on her bed.

"I know it went by sooo fast!" Tanya said looking at the girls. "And plus this was my first year here"

"Well at least you got to hang out with us this year and plus we have next summer. And that means we have a whole year to plan some awsome pranks on the guys" Aisha said. Kimberly laughed and she shook her head.

"Oh definantly that. But first let's work on this prank. Kat and Tanya go into the food closet and get some chocolate and jelly and then come back in here and fill the balloons up with that. And Aisha and I will go set everything up" Kim said with a smile. The girls nodded and they went off to go do there jobs. Kat and Tanya were in the food closet.

"My god where the hell is the chocolate?" Tanya asked. Kat sighed and she looked up seeing it on the top shelf.

"It's on the top shelf Tanya. Come on give me a boost this will be just like Bring It On" Kat said. Tanya laughed and she shook her head. Tanya gave Kat a boost and she grabbed the chocolate. "Thanks Tanya. Come on let's go" The two girls walked out of the room with the stuff and they seen Kim and Aisha walking towards the cabin. They met up with each other.

"Oh good you got the stuff" Kim said as they went into the cabin. Kat got out the balloons and she placed them on the floor. Kimberly started to fill a balloon up with chocolate. "Oh hey Kat fill this shampoo up with that pink dye" Kat raised an eyebrow and she laughed.

"Uh oh the guys are in sooo much trouble today" Kat said laughing. A few minutes later when half of the balloons were filled up Kim looked over and saw Kat wasn't doing anything. Kimberly put her thumb and her pinky finger up like it was a phone.

"Tanya pick up the phone" Kim said. Tanya did the same thing, Aisha looked at them with a smile.

"Hello?" Tanya asked putting the 'phone' to her ear.

"Will you please tell air head over there to snap out of it and please get to work" Kim said sweetly. Tanya looked over at Kat.

"Kat, Kim said..." Tanya started to say.

"I heard her Tanya...And I'm not an air head" Kat said as she started putting the dye in. "And would ya please hang up your phoens" Kim and Tanya hung up smiling. The girls sighed as they filled up all of the balloons. "And were done"

"My god that was hard work. Now we have to put them in place" Aisha said with a groan. Kim sighed and she rubbed her temples. "Ok we gotta use code names for operation: Biggest Prank Ever"

"Oooh code names sounds like fun" Tanya said with a smile. "I want to pick the code names! Ok Kat you can be Goldy Locks , Aisha you're Fuzzy Bear, Kimberly you're Baby Bear and I will be Mama Bear"

"Ok now that we have code names let's set everything up. And um I kinda borrowed some walkie talkies" Aisha said. Kim looked at her.

"How did you...Never mind hand it over" Kim said as she took her's and turned it on. Each girl took some balloons and the headed out of the cabin. They started to set the balloons up. After they finished the campers all started to wake up and the girls stood outside waiting for the guys.

"Hey why are you five up so early?" Rocky asked. Kat looked confused.

"Five? Rocky there's four of us" Kat said. Rocky blinked and he rubbed his eyes.

"Oh my bad I was seeing double of you Kat" Rocky said.

"Right and you people call me crazy!" Kat said.

"No sweetie you're the craziest girl. Rocky's the craziest boy" Jason said putting a hand on her shoulder. Kat smiled and she nodded.

"So um why are you _four _up early?" Rocky said.

"Because we got up early to pack" Kim said in a duh tone of voice. "Well anyways we gotta go. Bye" Kim smiled and they walked away. The guys looked at them.

"They are so weird" Tommy said as the guys started walking towards there showers. Kimberly stood behind a tree watching them go inside. Kim pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Baby Bear to Fuzzy Bear, the chickens have flown the coop" Kim said.

"Mama Bear to Baby Bear, Goldylocks and I are going in" Tanya said.

"Over and out" Kim said then she turned her head to Aisha. "Let's go fuzzy" Kim and Aisha went over to the shower stalls and they grabbed the string and they tied it to the door.

"Fuzzy bear to Mama Bear and Goldylocks mission accomplished. Now let's watch the show" Aisha said smiling. Kimberly laughed and she smiled as they hid behind some trees. A minute later they hear four loud yells and they started laughing.

"MY HAIR IS PINK!" Kim and Aisha busted out laughing.

"Plan working! Now they just gotta come out and..." Kat said through the walkie talkie. All of a sudden they heard them yelling again and they quickly looked up too see the boys drenched in chocolate with some jelly on them and also they had pink hair. Kim fell over from laughing so hard.

"Oh my god!" Tanya said laughing as she seen them. "Kat quick take a picture!" Kat took the picture laughing really hard. Aisha picked up her walkie talkie laughing.

"That was so priceless!" Aisha said laughing. Everyone in the camp was laughing as they seen the guys. The girls had met up with each other after everything had calmed down. "Have you seen the guys?"

"Yeah there right behind you" a voice said from behind them. There eyes widened and they slowly turned around smiling.

"Guys! Hey how are you doing?" Kim asked smiling as she seen each boy still had pink hair.

"Oh besides our hair being _pink _and being embarrassed in front the _entire _camp were fine and dandy" Adam said looking at them. Kimberly smiled and she nodded, then they slowly started backing away.

"You know girls we could pull a prank on you right here and now but were not going to" Rocky said.

"You're not?" Kat asked looking at them.

"Nope" Jason said putting his arm around her shoulder with a smile.

"Were just going to get you back on the first day of camp next year" Tommy said. Kimberly groaned and she looked down.

"Darn! Were so going to be in trouble next year huh?" Kim asked looking at her boyfriend. Tommy smiled and he kissed her.

"You bet" Tommy said. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Ok ok we so deserve I know that. But seeing that we won't be leaving for another few hours how about we have a little fun" Kim said with a smile looking at her friends.

"Oooh and what do you propose pretty lady?" Rocky said putting his arm around her shoulder and raising an eyebrow.

"ROCKY! You are so sick. But anyways I was thinking we can go for a swim" Kim said.

"Yeah we should do that" Tanya said. They all laughed and they ran towards the water. Everyone jumped into the water laughing. "Hey let's play chicken!"

"Alright come on" Adam said. The girls all laughed and they got on there boyfriends shoulders.

"Ooooh I wanna go against Aisha!" Kim said.Aisha laughed and Rocky walked over to Tommy and Kim. Tanya and Kat were already going at it. Kim and Aisha started to try and knock each other down. They were going for about five minutes before Kim got Aisha down. "Oh yeah we did it!" Kim cheered and Tommy laughed.

"Now you gotta go against Jason and I" Kat said smiling. Kim smirked and she went over to her.

"You're going down Hillard" Kim said laughing. The two girls started going as there friends watched them laughing.

"Who do you thinks going to win?" Adam asked laughing.

"Kim is she already as the upper hand look at her" Rocky said shaking his head laughing. And right as he said that Kim had got Kat down. Kim and Tommy both cheered.

"We did it! Oh yeah go us, go us, go us, go us" Tommy and Kim said. They got out of the water laughing. "Now that was so fun" Kim said as she dried herself off. They nodded and laughed.

"Yeah too bad it's the last day of camp" Adam said.

"Well hey were going to have a whole month left before school starts so let's not complain" Tommy said. Tanya nodded and she smiled.

"This was the best summer I ever had. I was with my friends and my boyfriend and alot of stuff happened" Tanya said.

"True. And the couple that we have been dying to see get together finally did" Aisha said looking at Kim and Tommy who just laughed.

"We get it ok people. And what about Kat and Jason we wanted them together too" Kim said gesturing towards her two friends.

"Well this isn't about Kat and Jasob right now. This about you and Tommy" Adam said. "And hey lets' not forget about pshyco boy that wanted Kim"

"Don't mention his name" Tommy said looking at him.

"You mean Peter?" Kat asked.

"No he means Justin" Kim said smiling. Tommy glared at her. "Sorry I was just correcting her. And anyways I think it is so funny how we always mixed his name up that was so funny" The girls laughed.

"Definetly. He must so hate us" Kat said laughing.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS PLEASE GET READY TO LEAVE IN ABOUT AN HOUR" Norma yelled over the loud speaker. They all sighed and stood up and they went to there cabins to finish packing. Kimberly groaned as she stood in the mirror towel drying her hair after she fixed her hair.

"My god this was such an eventful day" Kim murmered.

"Sure was now I'm ready to just go home and sleep in my nice comfortable bed" Kat said with a sigh thinking about her bed.

"So you ready to get on the bus?" Tanya asked. The girls nodded and they stood up and walked out of the cabin. They put all of there stuff down on the ground and they looked back at there cabin. "I'm gonna miss it here"

"I know. I'll miss you guys too!" Kat cried. "Group hug!" The girls all hugged each other. "I can't believe this is our last day together" Kimberly thought about what she said and she pulled away from her.

"Girl we live in the same damn place we'll see each other everyday" Kim said.

"I know Kat!" Aisha and Tanya said.

"Oh my god you are so right! Girls?...HEY! Wait for me!" Kat said when they walked away from her. They met up with the guys at the bus and they started to get on it. Tommy and Kim sat in the last seat together.

"Now let's look back at the place that got us together" Tommy said. Kim smiled and she hugged and kissed him.

"I know you are my summer love" Kim said with a smile as they all looked back at the camp as the bus drove off.

_The End_

AN: This story is sadly over i'm going to miss writing this story. And thank you for all of the people the reviewed and put this on there favorites. So please R&R.


End file.
